


Private Message

by GeeKnProuD



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Dodger is my spirit animal, F/M, Falling In Love, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Robert Downey Jr is a great friend, Rough Sex, Sexting, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Y/N loved everything Marvel since she was a little girl. It wasn’t until actor Chris Evans played Captain America that she suddenly loved something or someone a little bit more.Everyone has a celebrity crush. Y/N no different. She never imagined that one single Private Message to Chris Evans’ official Facebook page could change her whole world.Chris Evans was on top of the world! He seemed to have it all from the outside. Those who knew him really well, knew how he suffered from so much anxiety about living up to everyone’s expectations of him.One day when he was feeling all that stress pouring down upon him, he came across a PM on his Facebook page that he just couldn’t ignore like all the others.





	1. Little Blue Check

Y/N

I trudged through the front door of my small two bedroom house, bones tired from a long day at work. I wanted nothing more than to strip out of my work clothes, put on pajamas and sleep for the next two days.

My thoughts of sleeping the weekend away and maybe, God willing a GD shower, were interrupted by excited barking and toe nails tapping hurriedly across the hardwood floor. 

Daisy, my two year old dog came bounding around the corner way too fast, like usual. She slid on the floor comically, trying her best to regain traction to get her where she desperately wanted to be.

” _There’s my girl! Hi baby, did you miss momma?”_

I dropped my bag and braced myself for the inevitable attack of doggie kisses and butt wiggling happiness. 

Daisy finally regained her footing and whined with pure unadulterated joy as she met me at the door. Her excitement always put a smile on my face, no matter what kind of day I was having. 

I stroked her soft head and scratched behind her ears, her tongue lolling out to the side as she leaned into it. I wish I could get this excited about something.

“ _Come on Baby girl, let’s go out back to potty. Then how about we get some dinner, huh? Would you like that?”_

After letting Daisy out to go to the bathroom, I fixed both our dinners and settled in for the night. 

Most people my age were going out on Friday nights, but not me. Not that I didn’t enjoy it, because I do. Don’t get me wrong, I love shaking my ass on a dance floor like any other thirty year old. It’s just the fact that I work my rear end off all week doing twelve hour shifts. I really just want to relax.

I pulled out my laptop and signed into Facebook while Daisy curled up beside me. Her nose kept nudging my hand to get me to pet her. 

Rolling my eyes, I used my left hand to rub her while typing with my right. The things we do for our fur babies. 

I sighed heavily as I scrolled through all my friend’s posts. Several were posting selfies from clubs or out to dinner with their significant other. Yeah, haven’t had one of those in quite a while. I try not to dwell on that fact. It can get a little depressing.

I was about to call it quits when a notification popped up. 

Chris Evans has added to his story.

I had liked the actor’s Facebook page ages ago. Making sure I saw that little blue check to know I was indeed on his page. Trust me, I’ve had many try to fool me in the past. 

Clicking on the notification, it took me to his post. It was a picture of him and Dodger, lounging around in bed. 

I think I smiled so hard my cheeks began to ache. His love for his fur baby mirrored my own. They were just plain adorable together.

What made it even more special was how much my Daisy looked like the actor’s dog. It was seriously uncanny the resemblance. I’ve even had friends comment on it.

I sat looking at his photo, admiring his amazing smile and messy bed hair. Seriously, how can he look that good, even being kinda slouchy. 

Looking at my Daisy, I was suddenly struck with an idea. I’m not even sure what possessed me to even do it. I mean, it’s not like he would even see anything, let alone acknowledge any sort of correspondence from any of his fans.

Shrugging, I grabbed my iPhone and angled it just right for a good selfie with Daisy. Right on queue, she leaned her head over into my lap, her tongue hanging out. She was down right adorable!

I quickly sent the photo in a private message to Chris Evans’ page with a caption that said, ‘Nothing better than snuggles from your baby.’ 

Clicking send, I didn’t give the photo another thought. I shut my laptop and yawned loudly, making Daisy do the same.

” _Come on Daisy girl, it’s time for bed.”_

She stood up reluctantly as I put away my laptop and snuggled down into the covers and fluffy down pillows. 

Daisy stretched and curled up next to me, snorting very unladylike as she suddenly rolled over onto her back. I couldn’t help but giggle at her antics. She’s such a comedian!

My eyelids grew very heavy, with each blink it was harder and harder to keep them open. Just before finally giving in to my body’s demand for sleep, I couldn’t help but smile and wonder what Chris was doing right that moment. 

It wasn’t a secret amongst your friends that you had an intense attraction to the movie star. I mean that’s not crazy, most people had celebrity crushes right?

My problem though, which my friends loved to point out to me, is that any time I was presented with an opportunity to date a new guy, I’d always compare him to Chris. 

As expected, none of them would live up to my standards, or as I call it, the Evans Factor. No one had his eyes, or his smile that lit up any photo or movie or interview he’s ever done.

He was beyond beautiful, inside and out and not one single man could hold a candle to him. Only problem with that, the only man who could ever live up to those standards, was Chris himself. A man that didn’t even know I existed, or ever will.

With a roll of my eyes, I shut them tight and tried to will his image out of my head. Soon falling into a peaceful sleep with dreams filled with sparkling blue eyes and lips soft as silk. 


	2. Terrible Day or Not?

Chris

It was just one of those days! Nothing seemed to be going right at all. I wondered briefly if I should just go back to bed and just start this day all over again. Then maybe, just maybe it wouldn’t turn out so shitty.

I woke up this morning feeling somewhat optimistic. My hair was actually cooperating with me, which was a miracle. Without product in it to boot! 

I was finally able to cut it last week from having to grow it out for playing Cap. I hated to admit it, but I kind of miss it. 

The beard of course stayed. Mom told me I looked older with it, but to tell you the truth, I didn’t care. Besides, what’s wrong with getting older? Look at Downey as an example. The man is in his fifties and still rockin it. 

The day had started with a trip to the gym to work out. I may be done with filming Avengers Infinity War, but it will only be a few more months and we were going to start filming for the last movie.

I didn’t want to lose any momentum and have to practically kill myself in the gym trying to bulk up for the part. Not to mention the diet when I’m training that hard, is down right depressing. Jesus! Just give me a damn cheeseburger and fries for crying out loud!

Like I said, it all started with going to the gym. Normally an uneventful process, but not this time. Literally everything went wrong.

I spilled coffee all over myself trying to get my gym bag out of my trunk. Thankfully I had my workout clothes to change into, otherwise I’d look like I took a big ole piss down the right side of my leg. 

There’s an impression I’d love to make...Hey, I’m Chris Evans, movie star and I suffer from urine incontinence! Yeah, not something I’d like to see plastered all over STAR magazine. 

After finally hitting the weights, I kept getting stared at by a few women in the gym. Which, let me just say, isn’t as wonderful as it sounds. I mean, yeah, it’s nice to be looked at and think you look hot, but to stare is just unnerving.

One of the girls eventually came over and tried to start a conversation. I was polite and put down the weights to give her my attention fully. I wasn’t about to be rude. 

“ _Hi! Can I get a photo with you?”_

Smiling sweetly at the woman, I nodded and motioned her over. Obviously she was a fan.

” _Sure, no problem.”_

She clung to my side as she angled her phone to take a selfie of us. I was thankful I wasn’t gross with sweat just yet. That would have been awkward to say the least.

She took a few photos then thanked me before running off to join her friends. That’s when it happened.

” _Oh my God! I can’t believe I got a picture of Chris Pine!”_

Boom! Right in the ole Ego department!  _  
_

Chris fucking Pine?! What the hell? 

I had a hard time concentrating on my workout after that. The whole thing just irritated me to no end, even though I knew it really wasn’t a big deal. But try telling my meatball brain that...yeah, not happening.

Eventually I just gave up on the gym. It didn’t help that the women were continuing to stare and were practically fucking me with their eyes. Again, sounds better than actually living through it.

I decided to just go home and run on the treadmill for a while and just get some cardio in. I’ll just start fresh tomorrow and hope for a better experience.

This is why I’ll be glad when the gym in my apartment will be finished. The place was originally three bedrooms, so I had the two extra rooms combined and remodeled to give me a kick ass gym. That way I’d never have to go out again and just workout in peace.

Don’t get me wrong, I love my fans. Without them I wouldn’t be where I am today. The real problem is my brain, I just can’t seem to calm it down when I’m out and about. I’m always on edge. 

Doctor tells me it’s just my anxiety and I’ll be ok. Easier to say it than to actually do it. I was constantly worried about living up to the standards of so many people. Ridiculous I know, but I just couldn’t help it.

Walking back into my apartment, I seemed to have a permanent scowl on my face starting to set in.

Chris fucking Pine! Really?!?

Yeah, I’m still on that.

Dodger came bounding around the corner too fast to get to me and slid across the hardwood floor comically. I burst out laughing as he actually rolled and flipped his whole body in the process of trying to right himself.

Leave it to Dodger to be able to put a smile back on my face.

” _Hey Buddy, did you miss me? I wasn’t gone that long.”_

He attacked me with kisses and whining like I’d been gone all day. I’m starting to think no one could love me as much as my dog loves me. Ok, maybe Ma, but besides that, definitely Dodger.

Heading to my bedroom, I threw my gym bag on the bed and made my way over to the treadmill. Ready to just get a good sweat on. 

About ten minutes into my run, the treadmill’s display panel suddenly went black, soon after the whole thing came to a grinding stop.

” _Oh what the fuck now?!”_

Irritation set in as I tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with the machine. Not that I could even fix it if I did, but that didn’t stop me, did it? Nope.

I eventually gave up and growled out in frustration. Flopping down onto my bed, I stared at the ceiling and cursed whatever black cat I must have crossed this past week. 

Dodger jumped up on the bed and immediately assaulted my face with wet kisses. 

“ _Dod...Dodger! Ah man, right in the mouth dude!”_

I couldn’t help but to just give up and give in to his show of affection. I even wrestled him on the bed and got him even more riled up.

The next thing I know, he’s running out of my room at top speed. I smile as I hear him trying to get the leash down off the hallway table. 

I lean up onto my elbows and watch him come trotting back in, holding the leash in his mouth like he’s found the best thing ever. 

“ _Wanna go for a walk huh? Oh alright, let’s go for a walk.”_

 I latched the leash onto his collar, grabbed my Patriots ball cap and sunglasses, then headed out to take a walk.

The sky looked a bit gloomy and ominous for possible rain, but surely just a quick walk wouldn’t take too long. 

I tried to enjoy the New York vibes as we walked down the busy block. I loved living in New York. It’s nice to be able to just walk down the street and feel normal. Usually people didn’t bother me, but there were a few occasions that I’m stopped by fans.

Today wasn’t one of those days, thank God! I think everyone was just trying to hurry up and get to their destinations due to the weather. No one wants to be stuck out in the rain.

Dodger trodded along unaffected by the look of the clouds above or the fact that the wind had picked up as well. Hell, he barked and pounced on a passing leaf that was being tumbled about by the breeze.

We we’re finally on our way back when I felt the first raindrop fall onto my arm. Oh great! I still had three blocks to go. 

" _Come on Buddy, let’s run back home.”_

I picked up the pace and he took it in stride, running right along with me. I couldn’t hide my smile at his eagerness to do anything he sets his mind too. Wish I could do that.

We were a block and a half away from my apartment when the sky decided to open up. It wasn’t just rain, it was a freaking monsoon for crying out loud!

We picked up the pace, but by the time we got home, we both were soaked to the bone. I groaned in frustration as the rain stopped as we went inside.

” _Of course it would stop now! Jesus H Bud, we’re soaked. No...no, don’t..”_

Dodger shook and spread water and wet dog hair all over me and the foyer.

_“Shake. Great, now I smell like wet dog. Come on pal, bath time for both of us.”_

After yet another shower and a bath for Dodger, I was absolutely done with this day! Not one damn thing seemed to be going right. 

I gave up on going out to do anything. It seemed pointless at this point. So instead I spent the rest of the day going over the Avengers: Endgame script and make some notes. I also returned some messages and paid some bills.

Well, at least that went off swimmingly. 

By the time I was done, it was definitely time for bed. I stood up from my desk and stretched my arms over my head, hearing my back crack and pop. 

“ _Time for bed. Come on.”_

Dodger yawned and trudged after me, obviously ready for bed himself. I let him out one last time before heading to my room.

I settled into my king size bed and Dodger curled up right beside me. I took the time to grab my phone and check my Twitter. 

Ugh! Nothing good going on there. 

I was about to toss the phone onto my bedside table and go to sleep, but instead I decided to go to my Facebook page. I haven’t been on there in quite a while.

I decided to post a picture, and what better picture to post then one of me and Dodger. Everyone loves the guy, he’s apparently very popular. Not that I can blame them, he is just the greatest.

I called Dodger up to my side and he obliged somewhat willingly, since he had been settling in to go to sleep.

Turning on my camera, I angled it just right to get a selfie of us together. 

Jesus! What’s going on with my hair? It looked like I just woke up. Oh well, I guess people will just have to deal. At least they will know it’s my hair and not fucking Chris Pine’s! 

Yeah, I know, I’m still obsessing over it. Sue me.

After posting, I went through some of my messages people have sent me.

” _Let’s see...well here’s some woman who thinks my ass looks yummy. Uh, good to know I guess. Hmm, oh wow,  this chick just sent me a nude! What the fuck lady?! Jesus, people are fucking crazy to send that shit.”_

I continued to scroll and read through the countless messages.

Marriage proposal, marriage proposal, fuck me, lick me, spank me, another marriage proposal...

“ _Well, apparently this guy has anger issues. He thinks I’m a sweater wearing pansy who only thinks I can act. Aaaand he wants me to go fuck myself. Jesus! Who are these people, they don’t even know me.”_

I was beginning to grow tired of it all and had my finger over my home button to exit out of Facebook, when another message suddenly popped up. I decided to just check it out, I mean how worse could I feel about myself now anyway?

 The message opened, it was of a woman and her dog. The caption made me smile. She’s right, nothing quite like snuggles with your baby. Dodger definitely is that. 

She was pretty, very pretty, in a girl next door kinda way. Her smile is what drew me in, it just seemed to light up the whole picture. It was obvious she loved her dog just as much as I did Dodger.

I was astounded at how much her dog looked like mine. Uncanny really, like they could be siblings. It made me wonder if they could be. 

_“Look Buddy, it’s a pretty girl. The woman’s not so bad herself too. What do you think about that, huh?”_

I showed him my phone and he stuck his mouth to the screen, smearing it with his wet nose. 

I laughed and pulled the phone back, noticing that he had accidentally touched the reply button and the screen stood staring at me, ready to type a response.

Should I respond? I don’t normally. In fact I never do, unless I personally know the person sending the message.

Taking another look at the photo, I had a feeling come over me that I needed to respond. So I did.

I smiled as I typed out, ‘Absolutely, can’t beat that kind of unconditional love. Love the photo, your baby is adorable! Looks just like my Dodger. Siblings maybe?’

I’m not sure what possessed me to send her a response or even ask a question, which meant she would answer back. Well, at least I hoped she would. 

Its crazy, starting up a pm with a fan. But this felt different somehow. She didn’t say I was hot or that she’d like me to lick her or fuck her ten ways till Sunday. It wasn’t about me at all. For some reason it was just a complete breath of fresh air. 

Setting my phone down onto my bedside table, I couldn’t help but wonder what Y/N was doing right this minute. Probably snuggled up to her Dodger double like I was. It put a genuine smile on my face which stayed there until I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Surprise Response

Y/N

The feel of a very wet tongue licking my cheek, woke me up. I groaned and pushed her away slightly as her tongue tried to dip into my ear.

_”Gross Daisy, no wet willies allowed in the morning.”_

She barked and bounced around the bed like a kid on a trampoline. Her butt wiggled with happiness at finally seeing me sitting up.

_”Let me guess, someone’s hungry?”_

She bounced around again, then leaped off the bed, running straight toward the kitchen. Boy does she love her food.

Throwing back the warm and inviting covers, I groaned as my feet hit the cold hardwood floor. Goosebumps pebbled my skinndue to the change in temperature. I really need to buy me a good pair of slippers.

After getting Daisy fed, I fixed myself some breakfast and a nice hot cup of coffee. I planned on spending the day relaxing and catch up on some housework I’ve been neglecting by working so much lately. 

Setting my coffee down onto my bedside table, I made myself comfortable in bed and grabbed my laptop to send my mom an email about Dad’s surprise birthday party next week.

Opening up my laptop, the screen lit up to Facebook. I had forgot to close it out last night. Oh well, while I’m here, mine as well see what everybody was up to today. Probably nursing some nasty hangovers.

My eyes landed on the tiny number one on my messenger. Someone messaged me. Maybe mom decided to go this route instead of email. You never know with her.

Hovering the arrow over the notification, I clicked to open it up. 

I just so happened to have taken a sip of coffee from my mug as I saw who the message was from. I proceeded to spit out the coffee, very unladylike, in complete and utter shock.

_“Holy fucking shit!”_

My mouth hung open as I used my blanket to wipe the spewed caffeinated goodness off the screen. This can not be real...right?!?

There it was in plain English. Highlighted like a beacon in the night, his message back to me 

_“This can’t be real? Right? It’s gotta be a scam. It has to be!”_

I hovered the mouse over the photo and a preview of the page popped up. There it was, the little blue check mark, guaranteeing that it was indeed from Chris Evans’ official Facebook page.

_”Oh. My. God!”_

I quickly clicked the message and couldn’t believe what I was reading. It all just seemed so unreal as if I were still dreaming. I pinched myself just to be sure.

I read the message and couldn’t help the huge smile on my face. But the skeptic in me just wouldn’t allow me to truly believe it was the real Chris Evans.

What are the odds...right?

_”This is impossible! It can’t be him. It just, can’t be.”_

I looked over at Daisy who had jumped up onto my bed and sat down beside me. Licking the remnants of spit coffee off the back of my hand.

I sat there a moment or two, debating on replying back. It had to be someone pretending to be him, because there is no way he would ever message me. Not me. 

Swallowing around a sudden lump in my throat, I typed out a response and then felt ridiculous for playing right into the imposters hand.

’No not a sibling, I watched her come into this world and personally helped place each puppy into a new home. I would remember if I gave a puppy to Chris Evans, who I’m positive wasn’t the person who messaged me. So who are you? Manager? President of his fan club or something?’

Clicking send, I rolled my eyes as I did so. This person must think I am so fucking gullible to fall for this old trick. There is no way in Hell Chris would ever message me. 

I was about to shut my laptop when I froze, three little blue dots flashed in the message screen.

~Chris Evans is typing...

What the actual hell!?

His message popped up.

’I would have remembered you if you did give me Dodger. But I got him at an animal shelter, so definitely not siblings. And what makes you think I’m not myself? Last time I checked my name hasn’t changed. ;)’

Who does this dude think he is?! I am not some green virgin who gets off on this shit! Impersonating Chris was just too far. 

I smirked as I typed my response.

’I just know, you’re not Chris. Don’t play me for a fool. If you’re not him then just fess up. I won’t be mad.’

I sipped my coffee and settled back against the headboard with the laptop placed on my legs. I watched the dots bounce in a wave as I waited for the fraud’s response.

’I swear on my favorite Patriots ballcap that I’m Chris. What can I do to prove it to you?’

Oh this guy is good, I’ll give him that. But I wasn’t born yesterday. I smirked as I quickly typed.

’Alright, take a picture of yourself, right now. But not just any picture. I want something showing today’s date on it.’

I clicked send and glared at the screen, feeling proud of myself for not taking his shit. Teach this guy or girl a lesson about lying to people.

When a response didn’t come back right away, I knew I had him. Then suddenly he was typing again. Can’t wait to see what he says.

’Well, the only thing I have with the date on it is my phone that I’m using to take the picture. But how about this, tell me something you want me to do and I’ll take a picture doing that.’

An uneasy feeling began to settle into my gut. This isn’t him...right? No! It can’t be. 

Thinking hard, I chewed my lip and typed back. 

‘Write my name on a piece of paper. Take a photo with it.’

I waited on baited breath, a nervous energy flowing through me. I found myself hoping it really was him. 

I gasped as a photo popped up.

I covered my mouth with both hands in shock. There in the photo was indeed Chris Evans, smirking at me and winking. My name, first and last, were scribbled out on an envelope.

I couldn’t breathe! It was him! It was really him! Oh my God! Oh my fucking God!!

My heart was pounding in my chest and I could swear I was going to pass out from how my head felt swimmy. I had to be dreaming, I just had to be!

I stared as he started typing again.

’Cat got your tongue? Believe me now?’

With shaking hands, I typed out two little letters.

’Hi’

A shiver went through my body at his response.

’Hi back beautiful. ;) ‘

_“Holy Christ on a cracker!”_

I didn’t even know how to respond anymore. It’s really him. Chris. Chris Evans. The man of my dreams. Literally!

I had everything I have ever wanted, literally at my fingertips and I was frozen with sudden intense shyness. 

‘Hello? Where did you go? You still alive Y/N?’

Oh Shit! He typed my name! He wrote my name! He called me beautiful! 

Ok definitely freaking out now. But I needed to respond or else he might stop writing and I’ll lose this chance forever. Because there is no chance in hell I could be this insanely lucky twice.

I shook like a leaf as I finally typed back.

’I’m here.’

Really? That’s what I come back with?! What the fuck is wrong with me? I’ve completely gone bonkers I tell ya! Get the padded room ready folks.

’lol Good to know. So, what’s your dog’s name? Feel kind of at a disadvantage since you know all about Dodger.’

I giggled. I couldn’t help myself. I felt giddy knowing I was chatting on Facebook messenger with my celebrity crush. 

‘Her name is Daisy.’

He started typing immediately.

’Cute name, it suits her. Are you ok, you’re suddenly not so chatty. Did I say something wrong?’

I frowned and shook my head as I typed back.

’Oh, no I’m fine, just a little shell shocked to tell you the truth. It’s really nice to meet you. So, what are you doing right now?’

I felt desperate to keep him writing, anything to not let this end. Hell, I’d talk about the weather if I had to. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I gawked as a picture came through. He had taken a picture of himself in bed, head resting on a crisp white pillow. Disappointingly, had a white T-shirt on.

‘Just woke up to you messaging me back this morning. Gotta say, it’s been a while since I’ve been woke up by a pretty girl. Though I have to say it’s the first time the girl didn’t know who I was after the waking up part.’

I blushed a deep crimson, imaging waking up next to him in bed. It made me tingle all over at the thought of it. God! If only!

’If I were there I’m positive I wouldn’t forget who you are. That would be impossible to do.’

I frowned at his response. I could almost hear a sadness to his words. 

‘You’d be surprised, I got mistaken for Chris Pine yesterday. That was...fun. Not!’

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

’What kind of Bullshit is that? You don’t look a thing like Chris Pine! Was this person blind?!?!’

The smile wouldn’t come off my face. I felt as if I were on cloud nine. This had to be, the greatest day of my entire life.

’Right?! That’s what I thought as well.’

I just couldn’t wrap my mind around someone mistaking him for another Chris. It was all ludicrous!

’I mean, sure you both have similar beards now and all, but that’s where the similarities stop. I guess some people can’t see past their own noses. Sorry you were mistaken for him. Hope it didn’t bruise your ego too badly.’

My face hurt from how much I was smiling. Every nerve ending in my body was firing off like it was Christmas morning as a kid. That electric joy that lights up a whole room.

’It’s alright, only slightly bruised, nothing a good stroking won’t cure.’

My eyes bugged open and my body hummed with a different kind of excitement. Did he really just type that?!

He immediately started typing again.

’Oh Jesus! That’s not to mean what it sounds like. I meant an ego stroking, not, well, you know what I mean. I’ll shut up now.’

Oh no! I couldn’t have that! 

‘Please don’t shut up. It’s ok. We could all use a little bit of an ego stroking every once in a while. It’s good for our self image. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never been mistaken for anyone else, famous or not. Though I highly doubt I’d be mistaken for Chris Pine.’

I was proud of myself for not completing going into the gutter with our conversation. I have been known to have a very dirty mind. 

‘No you definitely don’t look anything like Pine. Far from it actually, you’re way prettier.’

Oh my God! Is he...flirting? Surely not. He’s just being polite that’s all. Because if he really is flirting, my ovaries may truly explode into a billion unrecognizable pieces.

’So you’re saying Pine is pretty, how interesting. 🤔’

I couldn’t hold in my laughter, this was probably the most fun I’ve had with another man in quite a long while.

’Damn, kinda insinuated that didn’t I. Please don’t tell him, I’ll never live it down. 🤐’

This man is just too cute for words! How is he even single right now. Ok, sue me, I know his dating status. I true fan would ya know.

’🤫 You’re secret is safe with me. Hell, no one will believe me that I’m chatting with you right now anyway. So it’s all good. Why are you chatting to me anyway, not that I’m complaining, just curious I suppose. I’m nobody.’

The moment I hit send, I wanted to take it back. Why did I tell him that?!

’😱 You are NOT a nobody! I’m sure you have an amazing man in your life who thinks so.’

Ok, now he’s just digging for information. He really is just a dude. 

‘Nope, single. Very smooth btw. Better be careful, your girlfriend will get jealous.’

His next words nearly stopped my world on a dime. I knew from that moment on that I could never go back to how it was before I saw that little red notification.

’Thanks, I pride myself on my ability to be smooth. No girlfriend here, but I’m sure you already knew that. Why so curious Y/N, wanting to fill that vacancy? 😘’

Breathe Y/N...breathe! Am I hyperventilating?! Oh dear sweet Mary mother of God!! I need to respond, shit shit shit! What do I even say back?

My fingers twitched nervously over the keyboard, hoping I wasn’t ruining all my hopes and dreams.

’Jesus Chris! You can’t just dangle that kind of fruit in front of a girl’s face and not expect her to bite. Besides, I don’t think I know you well enough to even qualify to fill that position.’

I watched on baited breath as he typed.

’Well, then I guess I’ll have to get to know you better then, shouldn’t I?’

After a brief bout of being positive that I’ve had a heart attack or some sort of spell, we continued to chat for two more hours. 

We talked about a lot of things, one of which was not the weather..Thank God! I had to admit, it was the greatest conversation I’ve ever had with a man before. 

Even on dates with men in the past, it was always awkward and filled with spaces of silence that seemed to drag on and on. With Chris, conversation flowed as easy as it does with my closest friends. 

I never wanted it to end.

 


	4. Voices

(Two months later)

Chris

I waved at Robert as I entered the restaurant, hoping he hadn’t been waiting too long. We were set to meet for dinner at six, it’s now six fifteen. 

He stood up and hugged me, patting me hard on the back.

_”Well look at that, you’re not dead on the side of the road. Was about to send out a search party. You’re never late, everything ok?”_

I smiled as we both sat down. Well, maybe he has been waiting quite a while. Oops.

_“Yeah, sorry about that man, time just got away from me. Sorry about being late. So...I’m here, what is it you needed to talk to me about?”_

Downey shook his head in amusement as he took a drink of his tea.

_”Well, besides the fact that you need better time management, I’ve been designated as the lucky person to confront you about your little problem.”_

I frowned in confusion. Little problem? Am I missing something?

_”Uh, little problem? You lost me man, what little problem?”_

The waitress came at that moment and took my drink order. Nothing alcohol since I respected Robert’s sobriety. 

Once the waitress took our orders for dinner and left us alone, I knew he would explain himself. No need for anyone to hear our conversation.

_”You still seeing the therapist I suggested for you?”_

Now he’s really got me confused.

_”Of course I am. But what does that have to do with anything?”_

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair a bit, eyeing me suspiciously. 

_“It has everything to do with it, when you’re canceling on all your friends and staying home all the time. We’re worried about you Pal. We’re just all concerned that maybe your anxiety is getting the better of you.”_

OH! That’s what he’s concerned about. Ok, I do get it. After the first Avengers movie, I had some terrible bouts with my anxiety. 

When your fans see you as Captain America, it’s hard to live up to those standards. Anyone would. But the pressure got to me and I sort of hid myself away for a few months. 

I had refused to go anywhere after the promotional tour of the movie was over. The stress just really got to me.

That’s when Robert has suggested a therapist he had used in the past. He had been concerned about me, just like now. 

Little did he know that it definitely wasn’t my anxiety keeping me at home these last couple of months. 

_“Dude, no, I’m fine. I’m still seeing the therapist and I haven’t had to use any anxiety medicine in a little over two months. I’m actually doing great to tell you the truth.”_

Her image flooded my mind and I couldn’t hide the smile from my face.

I swear it’s like having another Dad with him. But in a cool Dad kind of way.

_”Alright, spill it. What’s her name and do I know her? Please tell me I’ve never dated her, because let me tell you, that will be awkward as hell.”_

I couldn't help but laugh, drawing the attention of some people in the restaurant. He hit the nail right on the head. I swear the man is psychic sometimes.

_”Can’t hide anything from you, can I?”_

He smirked and shrugged nonchalantly.

_”Well you can try, but I know you too well now. So you’re saying I’m right? This is all about a girl? Come on, spill the beans Evans, I’m not getting any younger.”_

I took out my phone and pulled up Y/N’s picture. A month ago we had exchanged phone numbers and were texting instead of using messenger. 

Pushing the phone across the table, Robert picked it up and smiled at her image.

_”She’s pretty. Can’t say that I recognize her though. Is she an actress or someone in the business?”_

Taking back the phone, I gazed at the  photo she had sent me last night of her sitting at her desk at work. My heart was racing just like that first night we chatted. These past two months have been some of the best in my life.

_”No, she’s not in the business. I’m not surprised you don’t know her since she doesn’t live here or in LA. Though, I wish she did.”_

Robert’s smile lit up his face, his obvious happiness for me coming through.

_”So, tell me about her. If she’s got you smiling like this, then it must be pretty serious. Color me intrigued.”_

My finger ghosted over her image as I told him everything. The photo on Facebook. The messages. The hours of chatting. The flirting that hadn’t gone beyond that, but I’d wanted to take it further. God did I ever!

When I was done telling him everything, I looked up and a small frown was on his face. 

_“Chris, you know I love you, but what the hell were you thinking? How do you know this person isn’t cat fishing you? This could end so badly, especially since you’ve obviously got feeling for this woman.”_

My face fell. I thought of all people he would support me in this. He must have seen my disappointment.

_”Chris, look, I’m sorry, I can tell this woman has affected you more than I thought. Can I ask you something though? I’m sure you’ve already thought of this, but I gotta ask it anyway. What happens when you fall for her? From the way you talk about her, I’m guessing you’re already there. How does the fact that she lives nearly a thousand miles away factor into this relationship? How can this work between you?”_

He’s right of course, I have thought about it. Way too much actually. Obsessively so. Every damn day I wake up and text her. It’s always looming in the background.

_”I know it’s crazy man, but I just can’t help myself. She’s everything in a woman I have ever wanted. She’s smart and beautiful. Caring and so sweet it makes my teeth hurt. And funny, God damn is she funny. She literally keeps me laughing. I could be having the shittiest day and she just makes it all better, ya know?”_

He folded his arms across his chest and regarded me for a moment before speaking. I could tell he was trying to choose his words carefully. 

_“You sound like me, when I describe Susan. Look, if you feel this strongly about her, why haven’t you two talked on the phone, instead of texting all the time?”_

He had a good point. I rubbed my hands down my face and scratched my cheeks through my beard.

_”In all honesty? I’m afraid. I’m a big ole chicken shit, that’s why. I know how I feel, but somehow, I have this repeating thought that if I hear her voice, there’s just no turning back from this. Ya know? I’m crazy right? Absolutely fucking crazy!”_

He laughed which caught me off guard. That was definitely not the response I was expecting in the slightest.

_”Of course you’re crazy. You’re in love with a woman you’ve never even heard her voice before. You’re as loony as they come. But no crazier than any other man in this world that’s been smitten by the opposite sex, or same sex for that matter. As I see it, either you’re all in or you’re not. If not, then you need to cut this off at the source and move the fuck on man. It’s not healthy. But if you’re all in, meaning you can see a future with this woman, you need to do something about it. Move forward. Take action. Don’t freeze yourself in this uncertainty, cause it will drive you to insanity.”_

I looked down at my half eaten food and thought of what he said. He’s right of course. I knew that.

_”You’re right.”_

_”Of course I’m right.”_

I laughed and shook my head. Leave it to Robert to be able to cut through the crap and tell me like it is. No wonder the man is a genius.

He changed the subject and began talking about the upcoming movie. But Y/N was still on my mind. Like she always is. 

Dinner ended with a good man hug and a slap on my back for good measure from Robert. Plus a whisper in my ear to just follow my heart. 

That was easy to do, because my heart always led me back to her. 

When I got back home, I sat on my couch and stared at her name and phone number in my contact list. 

I knew she was home, she got off work about an hour ago. Normally by now I would have already texted her. But I found myself hesitant to hit the message button.

My thumb hovered over it, my gut twisting as I thought about everything Robert had told me. 

I swallowed down the huge lump in my throat and took a leap of faith.

I hit the call button.

I listened as the phone rang and rang, disappointment slamming into my chest when she wasn’t answering the call. 

Just when I thought the voicemail would answer, a small voice that sounded like silk against my ear, spoke.

” _Chris_?”

I almost couldn’t answer her at first, my heart hammering in my ears.

” _Yeah, it’s me. I, uh, hope it’s ok that I called you, you know, instead of texting.”_

I could hear her shuffling around and wondered what she was doing. It took her a moment to answer me. 

_“No, it’s fine, it’s just, you know, a surprise, that’s all.”_

Her voice nearly did me in. I knew without a doubt I was in love with her. Robert was right, I’m royally screwed!

_”I just needed to hear your voice. I hope that’s ok.”_

I could feel my nails digging into my palm, pain keeping me from gushing out every emotion I was feeling in this moment.

” _It’s more than ok. I, I needed to hear your voice too. I’ve been wanting to call you for quite a while.”_

My heart nearly pounded through my rib cage. She wanted to talk to me too! So maybe it wasn’t just one sided. Maybe, just maybe she cared about me too.

” ~~~~ _Really? Why didn’t you?_ ”

I tried to hide the want out of my voice, but I failed miserably.

” _Because, I knew what would happen if I did.”_

I licked my suddenly parched lips. Her voice had dipped a little lower just as mine had. My hands itched to touch her.

_“Me too.”_

I heard her breath stutter and I closed my eyes, picturing her in front of me. Smooth pale skin and bright y/e/c eyes locked onto mine. 

“ _Y/N, you have no idea how much I want you here. I want to touch you, kiss you. I want you in my bed, under me. I want to be surrounded by you.”_

My cock was hard as a rock already, hearing her little breathy gasp at finally telling her what I’ve been wanting to say for so so long.

” _I, I want you too.”_

I let out the breath I was holding as a shudder went through my body. How can four little words affect me so much? 

I leaned back on the couch and raked my left hand down my chest. I could feel my heart pounding. 

Closing my eyes, I moaned and bit my lip as my hand slid over my erection behind my zipper. 

“ _God, I wish you were here right now. I wish you could see and feel how hard I am for you. Jesus, I’m always hard when I text you. Every damn time!”_

My world exploded into a kaleidoscope of colors when she groaned into the phone. Her next two words rocked my world and I knew, I just fucking knew that I wouldn’t be happy ever again unless I could make her mine.

” _Show me.”_


	5. Phone Sex

Y/N

_”Show me.”_

I couldn’t believe I actually said it. The moment I heard his voice on the phone, I knew I was truly done for.

I’ve wanted him for so long. Even before we started messaging on Facebook. But these last two months have left me needy and wanting.

The constant flirting on both ends never seem to go anywhere. One of us would change the subject, perhaps too afraid of what that would mean for us.

But now, now it was different. He said he wants me. I could hear the intense  arousal in his voice. It mirrored my own.

Texting, it was easy to hide what I was truly feeling. But talking, that was different. Voices held emotions and longing in a single word.

_”Oh is that how it’s going to be? You want me to show you how hard I am for you?”_

I practically whined with need. My panties already soaking wet. His voice was dripping with lust. 

_“Yes, I want to see. God, you have no idea how much I want to see.”_

He laughed a little, then moaned. I could almost see in my mind how he must be touching himself.

” _Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m going to hang up now.”_

I stared at the phone in disappointment as the line went dead. I barely had time to react when my phone lit up. 

Chris was FaceTiming me.

Oh God! This is really happening!

I quickly checked my image in the mirror over my dresser before answering the call.

His face lit up as he saw me. God he’s so beautiful! I wanted to touch him like you wouldn’t believe!

” _There’s my beautiful girl. This is so much better. I wanted to see you, not just hear you. You still want to see how hard you make me baby girl?”_

I nodded and bit my lip, so turned on that I could barely see straight.

He winked at me, then the image of his face slowly disappeared as the camera of his phone panned down his chest.

I gasped as the image on my phone was of Chris’ pants with a huge bulge tenting them. My legs wobbled under me as I watched his hand come into the frame and stroke himself through his khakis.

” _You see this baby? You see how hard you make me? I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve stroked my cock while I’ve texted you.”_

I sat down hard onto my bed, my legs no longer able to hold me up.

The image of his hand stroking himself vanished, replaced by his face. He was chewing on that delicious bottom lip of his, eyes hooded with desire.

” _What about you? You ever touch yourself while you were texting me?”_

I couldnt lie to him. I needed this like the air I breathe. Not to mention I was dying to touch my aching pussy, hopefully while he watched. 

Fuck that’s hot!

” _Yes, I have. I’ve cum too. Multiple times. You?”_

I trembled as he licked his lips. That hungry look intensifying in his eyes.

” _Me too. God baby, please, let me see that beautiful body. I’m begging you sweetheart. I need to see all of you. I want to stroke my hard cock while you pet that pretty kitty of yours. I want to imagine it’s your hand on my cock and not mine.”_

I set my phone against my pillow to where he could see all of me. Setting the volume to speaker phone, I backed away. 

I could see his face as he watched me. His bottom lip a prisoner below his top teeth. God I’d love nothing more than to nibble on that tempting lip.

” _Can you see me?”_

He smiled and nodded, eyes glued to my body.

” _Yes I can, but I want to see so much more. Take it off, take it all off.”_

Taking my time, I slowly stripped out of my clothes. For a brief moment I tried to remember what underwear and bra I put on this morning. 

When I finally got my shirt off, I almost sighed in relief as I saw I was wearing one of my favorite sets. White satin and lace bra with matching bikini style panties.

I could hear him groan and almost growl as my body became exposed to his eyes. I was nearly overcome with emotions, knowing I was taking my clothes off for Chris..my Chris.

I played with the straps on my bra, teasing him a bit. He laughed lightly, his eyes dancing with excitement.

” _Come on sweetheart, show me those beautiful tits.”_

Jesus! I can’t believe this is really happening right now. Chris and I were going to have phone sex. Or, you know, FaceTime sex. 

I turned to where my back was facing him, letting him watch me unlatch my bra. Peeking over my shoulder, I saw his eyes glued to me, attentive to every single move I made. 

Sliding the bra down my arms, I let it fall to the floor. Before turning around, I covered my breasts with my hands, smirking at his amused face.

” _Don’t tease me baby, please, let me see you.”_

How could I possibly say no to that? 

Sliding my hands down my body, I shivered as I heard his moan at seeing my breasts.

” _Jesus Y/N! If I were there, I’d love to taste those pretty nipples. You’re beautiful sweetheart, show me more. I want to see you naked. I want to see how wet I make you.”_

I wasn’t even sure how I was standing right now. God! He’s such a dirty talker! I fucking love that! 

Taking it even slower, I slipped my thumbs into the waist band of my panties, playing with the elastic. 

I watched his eyes almost bulge out of his head as the satin and lace slipped seductively down my long legs. 

Thank God I’d shaved this morning before work. Everything was on display for him, in all its wet and glistening glory.

Walking slowly toward my phone, I could tell he was practically panting with need.

_”Beautiful, so God Damn beautiful.”_

Picking up my phone, I laid back down on my bed and tilted the camera to show my body spread out for him.

” _I want to see you now. All of you.”_

He smirked and licked his lips. I think I’m addicted to that move already.

” _It will be my pleasure.”_

I began to tingle all over as he too set his phone down so I could see him stand up. 

I giggled as he did a strip tease, that is until his shirt came off and I began to drool over his amazing chest and abs.

” _Fuck Chris, you weren’t kidding when you told me you’ve been working out more lately. Jesus Christ! I’d love to ride those abs.”_

He blushed a little at the compliment, but ran his hands over his front, teasing me with how wonderful he looked shirtless.

Then came the khakis. God bless America! I think I’ve had a coming to Jesus moment. He wasn’t wearing any underwear.

” _Fuck!”_

Yeah, that pretty much explained it all. His gloriously thick, muscular thighs. Edible V by his hips that just begged to be nibbled on. Let’s not forget his gorgeous cock!

Fuck he was big. I mean not grotesquely huge, but big enough to where I knew if he were to actually fuck me, I’d definitely be feeling it the next day. 

“ _Like what you see Y/n?”_

I could barely speak around the lump in my throat. My yes came out almost a squeak, making him grin even more.

His eyes took on a whole new level of arousal. I knew without a shadow of a doubt what was about to happen. Though disappointed that he wasn’t here in person to do it.

He picked up his phone and I could tell he was walking somewhere.

” _Where are you taking me?”_

His voice was deeper than normal, almost a growl. So in essence, sexy as fucking hell!

” _I’m taking you to my bed, where you fucking belong. I just wish it were in person. Because sweetheart, this is just the beginning. Do you hear me? I’m going to have you to myself one day. In my room. In this bed.”_

I laughed as he threw himself onto his bed and propped himself up on the headboard.

I nearly wanted to cry, he really did want me there, in his bed with him. 

Thankfully I was able to choke back the happy tears. 

He had me lay back on my bed, watching my every move as he directed me on how to touch myself. 

His breathing was labored, a light sheen of sweat could be seen on his brow. 

“ _God! Chris, I’m so close! Please, oh God, please, cum with me baby!”_

He moaned and I watched his hand move faster along his cock. I knew he was close as well.

” _Fuck! Yes, make yourself cum sweetheart, I’m right behind you.”_

I shoved three fingers into my cunt and rubbed my clit hard with the heel of my hand. 

I lost all sense of my surroundings as I shot off like a rocket. Crying out his name, I came so damn hard.

I could hear him groan and pant, his own orgasm washing over him.

” _Y/n, fuck! Oh fuck, I’m cuming! Shit!”_

The intense moan that left his throat, the way he arched up off the bed as he came, nearly sent me off into another orgasm.

I watched as long ropes of his cum shot up his abs and chest. My hands itches to touch him, stroke him through his high to prolong his pleasure. 

We both laid there for a few minutes, just breathing heavily as we calmed down. 

The air was thick around me with unspoken words. I desperately wanted to tell him how in love I was with him. But I held back, self preservation making me stay silent.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this wouldn’t work out between us. No matter how much we both may want it. 

I tried to hide the tears as they slipped down my cheeks. As happy as this moment in time made me, it also broke my heart. Because I wanted so much more.

The sound of his voice almost startled me when he finally spoke.

_”Don’t cry sweetheart, please.”_

It only made the tears flow harder. I could hear the sadness in his tone, he knew why I was crying. I just knew he did.

” _I swear to you Y/n, this is not all we will have. I want you. I need you here with me. Please, tell me you want that too. Because I can’t think of any other scenario where you aren’t with me.”_

I let out a deep sob and nodded yes.

” _Yes, yes I want you too. But how, when you’re there and I’m here.”_

He groaned and seemed to think a moment before responding.

_”Come here, to me. Come to New York. Be with me, even if it’s just for one day, one damn hour even. I need to see you, actually fucking touch you. Let’s see how it goes. We’ll work it out. We have to. Because I don’t think I’m strong enough to let you go otherwise. Please, please say you’ll come.”_

Wiping away my tears, I curled up with my phone, the image of his face mere centimeters from mine. 

Taking a shuddering breath, I answered him, even though I feared that once he actually met me, he wouldn’t want me anymore.

” _Ok.”_

 


	6. Chris Evans, Attorney at Law

 

Y/N

Making plans to visit with Chris in New York was easier said than done. Not that I expected anything less. My boss isn’t the nicest person when it comes to asking for time off work.

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, feeling completely defeated. Nothing was coming together. Absolutely nothing!

_”Don’t give up Y/n, it will happen, you just gotta have faith.”_

Chris had offered to pay for my plane ticket and hotel when I eventually come to New York. But unfortunately, it’s all kind of a moot point when your boss won’t give you any time off.

_”I’m not giving up, I’m just so frustrated. I mean all I’m asking for is a week. One damn measly week! I never take off, or call in for that matter. I just, ehrrrrrr!”_

I growled in frustration and anger at how completely unfair the whole situation is. The one thing I’ve ever ask for myself and I can’t seem to get it.

_”You’re really cute when you growl, you know that?”_

Rolling over onto my side, I looked at Chris’ smiling face on my laptop. We had switched to FaceTiming this way since it was bigger than a phone. Plus, bonus, it made both hands free during more intimate times.

_”Really? Even when I’m super moody and pissed off at my boss?”_

He laughed and tapped at the screen.

” _Especially when you’re pissed off. You wrinkle up your nose when you purse your lips. It’s very cute.”_

I couldn’t help but smile and blush at his compliment. Even though I thought he was crazier than a loon for thinking that face of mine looks anything like cute.

_”I should hear back from upper management tomorrow, so hopefully I’ll get somewhere with them. My boss is a complete dick! And not the good kind either. Like tiny crooked dick.”_

Chris laughed and shook his head at my dick reference. Somehow he seems to think I’m funny. I’d call it sarcasm, but, ya know, whatever floats his boat.

_”Well, when you get your response, let me know. I can make your reservations for you. Though I should be starting to film here soon for the last Avengers movie, so hopefully I won’t have to be out of New York anytime soon.”_

I didn’t really think of that. He’s right, he should be getting the call any day now on when filming will start. He could be whisked away to a whole other country for months on end. 

_”Aww baby, don’t be sad. Even if I go somewhere other than New York, you can come there to see me. Even if I have to smuggle you into my dressing trailer. It will all work out, you’ll see.”_

We talked for a little while longer before calling it a night. Chris had an early meeting tomorrow and I needed to sleep for work as well. 

Its been two weeks since we started FaceTiming, and I’m starting to doubt I’ll ever be able to make it to New York. 

Not that I couldn’t afford to go, because working all the time really does pay off in the long run. It just ties you up so you don’t have much free time. Which sucks monkey dick.

Chris has tried to stay positive for me, encouraging me to not give up on us. He even went as far as telling me that he would fly here when he goes on break from filming the next movie. 

But that could be months away. Too long it seems to wait to be in his arms. 

Trust me, I was tempted to just quit my job and move to New York. But how responsible would I be to do that? I have bills to pay. Especially student loans. 

My Dad has always told me, never quit a job until you have a replacement. That way you won’t find yourself in a bind financially. 

I’ve always kept that advice. But then again I’ve never been faced with this kind of dilemma before. 

The next day at work started out like any other normal day. That is, until I was summoned by email to go to HR. 

“ _Oh Jesus! What now?”_

I was confused. I couldn’t understand why HR of all places wanted to see me. I hadn’t contacted them about the vacation. I had sent an email to my department manager’s boss.

Locking my computer, I made my way to the elevator to go to the fifth floor. The only other time I had been here was when I was originally hired five years ago.

I entered the stuffy looking office that reeked of newbie hires. They were lined up in their business casual best, waiting to be taken through processing. 

Seems like forever ago that I was in their shoes. After four years of trying to get on with the company, I was finally accepted. Hard work really does pay off.

I told the receptionist who I was and was about to sit down, when she called out to me.

_”Y/n, Ms. Farmer will see you now.”_

I looked at the long line of people waiting ahead of me and wondered if they should go first. But I wasn’t about to argue. The sooner I got this over with, the better. 

This place makes me nervous for some reason.

Walking into Ms. Farmer’s office, who just so happens to be the head of HR for the whole company, stood up as I entered her office.

” _Please, Ms. Y/l/n, have a seat. Coffee? Tea?”_

I looked to where she was motioning to. A wet bar of sorts along the right side of her office. Wow, swanky. 

_“Um, no thank you, I’m fine. Can I ask what this is about. I have to say, being called here was very unexpected.”_

She sat down back at her desk once I took my seat.

_”Unexpected? I doubt that, when you’ve filed a complaint with my department about unfair treatment in the workplace. Specifically related to time off work.”_

Well, now she’s really got me confused.

Who filed a complai...Oh, wait, would Chris do that?

_”I’m sorry ma’am, but could you tell me who was the person that filed the complaint on my behalf?”_

She picked up a file off her desk and opened it. 

_“The complaint is from someone named Chris. No last name given. I had assumed it was your attorney since litigation was mentioned. Why? Are you saying you don’t believe this complaint is accurate?”_

Aww Chris, bless his pea pickin heart. He was looking out for me.

” _No, I’m not saying that. It is accurate. Mr. Barrett has refused me time off work.”_

She frowned and looked through my file, flipping page after page of documents.

Jesus, what is in there anyway?

” _Yes, I’m a little confused as to why you were denied. I checked your history and you’ve never even called in sick the past five years you’ve been here. Which, let me tell you, is exemplary. Plus you’ve cashed out your vacation time every year. I see no reason as to why your time off couldn’t be granted. No one else in your department has asked for that time as well. I’ve notified Mr. Barrett that denying time off for non legitimate reasons was against company policy and if it continues he will be brought under disciplinary action.”_

Whoa! Damn! Way to go Chris. I owe him a thank you later.

” _So, you’re saying my time off has been granted?”_

I couldn’t help but smile in excitement at the prospect of an approval. This will absolutely make my day!

_“Well, company policy does require a two week notice on any time off that isn’t an emergency. Which I assume this is not. So, yes, two weeks from today you are approved for one full week of vacation paid time off. I take it this approval means I won’t be hearing from your attorney anytime soon?”_

Ms. Farmer leaned back in her chair and regarded me as I took in all the information. 

_“Oh, yes, of course. I’m sure you won’t be hearing from my, uh, attorney again. Thank you Ms. Farmer. Will that be all?”_

She made a notation in my chart before closing it. Smiling warmly at me, she folded her hands on top of her desk.

” _Yes, you may go back to work now.”_

With a nod, I stood up and made my way to her office door, only to be stopped just as my hand touched the doorknob.

_”Oh, one last thing Ms. y/l/n, off the record of course. Well played. It’s nice to see women taking the initiative to get what they deserve, and not taking a man’s bullshit. Oh, and getting your boyfriend to call here and pretend to be an attorney was a nice touch I might add. Though, you may want to tell him, for future reference, that it was a dead giveaway that he wasn’t an attorney. A friend of his named Robert was in the background coaching him on what to say.”_

My eyes were practically bugging out of my head in shock. She knew Chris wasn’t an attorney, yet she still got my vacation approved. Wow! Just wow!

_”Um, yeah, ok, I’ll tell him.”_

She smiled and put my chart off to the side and picked up another.

” _Have a good vacation Ms. Y/l/n.”_

With that, I thanked her and left her office to head back downstairs. 

I immediately got on my phone and texted Chris.

’TY for calling HR for me. Vacay got approved for in 2 wks!! 🥳 You R Amazing!!! 🥰’

It was a few minutes later that I got a response back.

’YW Baby! Text me the deets and I’ll send you your flight and hotel info once they are confirmed. I can hardly wait!😘’

I felt like I was on cloud nine. That nothing could bring me down. Finally! Things were starting to come together to make this happen. I was finally going to be able to see Chris in person. 

Sitting down at my desk, I sent one more text to him. Just because I wanted to tease him.

’FYI, HR lady new you weren’t an attorney. 😆 Tell Robert ty for helping.’

I couldn’t stop the laughter as he texted back his response.

’See! I knew he was talking too loud. But I’ll tell him ty, he’s excited to meet you too you know. E1 is!’

_”Oh my.”_

Meeting Chris will be exciting in of itself, but to meet Robert Downey Jr. and the others...I may just explode with happiness! Two weeks couldn’t come soon enough.


	7. The Meeting

Y/N

 

_”Mom, I told you, I’ll be just fine. It’s only a week.”_

Mom propped her hands upon her hips and sighed heavily. She didn’t like the fact I was going to New York all by myself.

_”I just wish you would tell me what all this is about. I know you’re hiding something from me. You’ve always been able to tell me everything. Why can’t you tell me this?”_

Closing my suitcase, I sat down beside it on my bed and looked up at her sheepishly. She’s right, this is the first time I’ve ever kept anything from her. Ever!

_”I know! I’m sorry, but I just can’t talk about this right now. I can tell you that this trip means everything to me. It will either be the best decision I’ll ever make, or, it may just completely destroy me. But I have to see this through. I hope you understand.”_

She sighed heavily, then rolled her eyes before sitting down next to me. Wrapping her arm around my shoulders, she pulled me to her side and kissed my temple.

_”Y/n, I love you more than anything in this world. I’ll support you no matter what you do. Of course I understand that you need to do this, whatever this is. I just wish you didn’t have to do it on your own.”_

I nuzzled into her side and relished her sweet embrace. Her smell bringing me back to countless times growing up and being plastered to her side...just like this.

_”I promise I won’t be alone.”_

Kissing my head again, she stood up and looked at the two suitcases I’d packed. I could see the cogs working away in her mind, trying to figure me out. 

_“What time is your flight?”_

I arched my eyebrows, shocked that she didn’t push the subject of me leaving any further. 

_“Um, two o’clock, so I should be going here soon. Thanks again for watching Daisy for me.”_

I stood up and she immediately pulled me into a tight hug. I grinned with how tight she held me.

_”You’re welcome sweety. Please, be safe and call me when you land ok. No matter what time it is.”_

Several hugs later and maybe a few stray tears, I was finally on my way to the airport. 

I hated keeping everything about Chris from my family. Trust me, I’d love nothing more than to tell everyone. But I just couldn’t. 

I haven’t even told my best friend about him. Though she keeps pestering me about whatever guy has turned me into a puddle of love sick goo. 

If she only knew.

Hell if she did know, she’s probably be squealing with joy to tell you the truth. That and begging me to hook her up with Sebastian Stan. 

She’s about as addicted to him as I am Chris. She even has his signature tattooed on top of her breast. 

She’d met him once at a Comicon and had him sign a picture. She then had a tattoo artist recreate it. Yeah, she’s got it bad. 

I’m definitely not one to judge. I myself got a Captain American shield tattoo on shoulder blade. Chris hasn’t seen it yet. I wanted it to be a surprise when I went to New York.

I quickly sent out a text to Chris as I settled into my seat on the plane. 

‘About to take off. Can’t wait to see you. 💋 ‘

Just as I finished sending the text, we had to turn off all electronic devices. I tucked my phone away into my carryon bag and leaned against the window to watch the plane leave the ground. 

As the hours passed, I became nervous about finally seeing Chris in person. I had this intense fear that he’ll take one look at me and regret ever messaging me in the first place.

I’ll never be able to compete with all the beautiful women he’s surrounded by on a daily basis. What could he possibly see in me? 

By the time my plane landed, I was a nervous wreck and nearly ready to vomit. My hands were shaking as I collected my bag and made my way down the isle to the exit.

Following the crowd, I kept looking at all the people around me. Some were greeted by loved ones, embracing and sharing gentle kisses. My heart beat harder when I didn’t see Chris anywhere.

I tried not to panic and headed to baggage claim. Perhaps he was waiting there for me. At least I hoped he was. 

After retrieving my two bags, I stood there and found myself glancing at every face in the crowd.

No Chris.

I pulled out my cell phone and turned it on, hoping to have a message from him. Maybe he’s running late.

There was one unread text waiting for me. My thumb hovered over it, excited yet terrified of what it would say.

Swallowing down the fear, I pulled up the text.

It was from Chris.

’I’m so sorry Baby, I was called into a meeting by the director and I can’t make it to the airport to pick you up. Im hoping to not be too long. Take a cab to the hotel and I’ll meet up with you there. Xoxo’

I sighed heavily, thanking my lucky stars that it wasn’t him telling me he’d changed his mind about us. Though that possibility still loomed over my head like a rain cloud.

I tried to occupy my mind with enjoying the scenery around me as I exited the airport to get a cab. Which let me just say it was easier than I thought it would be. They are literally everywhere!

Chris set me up at the Four Seasons Hotel. I told him it was too much, that I didn’t need anything luxurious. But he had insisted and I couldn’t resist him when he pouted. 

Once I made it to my room, I just stood there in the foyer and stared at the gorgeous room in complete awe! It was beyond beautiful. I don’t even want to know how much this suite cost a night. Probably more than I make in a week.

A sudden knock at my door had me jumping like I’d been shot. A slight scream leaving my throat. 

_“Jesus!”_

My heart nearly leaped into my throat from the fright. Considering the door was only perhaps three feet behind me.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized it was probably Chris. My palms immediately began to sweat and my stomach do somersaults.

This is it!

I finally get to see him in person!

Wiping my palms onto my jeans, I reached for the door knob. I tried to think of what I was going to say to him.

My huge excited smile suddenly dropped into one of shock as I opened the door. 

“ _Holy shit!”_

There standing before me, looking dashing in a dark charcoal grey suit and matching tie, was none other than Robert Downey Jr.

The moment the door opened he had a huge smile on his face. Then became amused as I just stood there and stared at him like I’d seen a ghost. 

_“I know, not the beef cake you were expecting, right?”_

I tried to talk, I really did.

_”I, uh...you..”_

He shook his head and laughed it off. 

“ _Take it easy kitten, I don’t bite. May I come in? I have a message from your boy toy.”_

OK, that finally kick started my brain for some reason.

” _Um, yeah, shit, of course! God, where are my manners? I’m from the south, my Momma would have my hide. Sorry, you just kinda took me off guard that’s all. Been a nerve wracking kind of day.”_

He thanked me and shoved his hands into his pockets as I opened the door wider for him to come in.

I watched him amused as he literally strut into the hotel room. I don’t think the man can walk normally anywhere. It made a small giggle pass my lips.

He looked my way and I quickly swallowed the laugh and then shut the door. 

Oh God! Robert Downey Jr. is in my hotel room! I may fucking lose my mind!

” _You know, I think Susan and I stayed in this room before. Nice place. Evans did good. So, enough bullshitting around. I’m sure you’re wanting to know why I’m here.”_

Shaking my head to to clear it, trying to remind myself that he’s just a regular guy. Yeah, some regular guy who’s a freaking acting genius!

_”I’m sorry, I’m not usually so weird. Ok, maybe I am, but that’s something else entirely. It’s really nice to meet you Mr. Downey.”_

He laughed and shook his head, amused obviously at my nervousness.

_”Please, it’s Robert. It’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot about you. I can see why he’s so taken with you, you’re adorable. Now, as to why I’m here. I hate to be the barer of bad news, but Chris won’t be able to meet you for a few more hours.”_

My face fell, but I tried to school my expression since Robert was watching me so closely.

_”Oh, ok, that’s..I’m sure he’ll come when he’s able to.”_

Robert snorted out a laugh.

_”Oh please, I know damn well it’s not ok. You and Chris are practically busting at the seams to rip each other’s clothes off, am I right? Of course I’m right. So, though I can’t be that kind of substitute since Susan would cut my balls off and feed them to me, I can on the other hand invite you to dinner with me and a few friends to help you pass your evening until Chris can join us. So, how does that sound? Dinner? A little elbow rubbing with some A-listers, not just counting myself of course.”_

Dinner? With Robert? And more celebrities?! Oh God I’m gonna pass out!

_”Oh my Gosh! That’s, wow! I mean yeah, I’d love to. But are you sure you want me hanging around like a fifth wheel?”_

He waved my comment off like you would a bug. 

_“Please, you’d be a breath of fresh air. Besides, Scarlet keeps telling me we need more estrogen in our dinner parties. She and Liz get aggravated when too much testosterone gets slung around. With you there, it will be like they have a new toy. It’ll be fun. You’ll see.”_

How could I say no to that? So I agreed. A quick change into a pretty deep blue sleeveless dress that came to the top of my knees and I was ready to go.

Robert has such a way about him that makes me relax. He’s so laid back and makes it his mission to make sure everyone is comfortable and included. He really is something!

Dinner actually ended up being at a lovely restaurant in a private room where we wouldn’t be disturbed. 

Robert had insisted on taking my hand and had me hold onto his arm as he led me into the restaurant. I couldn’t help but notice how people watched us as we entered. Probably wondering who the hell I am and where Susan was.

The answer to that question was she was at home with Robert’s two boys. Apparently they had a bit of a cold. 

I was star struck again on so many levels as we entered the private dining room. My head was in a whirlwind of shock and excitement as I went from person to person saying hello and introductions were made.

I couldn’t help but blush at how Robert introduced me though. 

Chris Hemsworth came over and shook Robert’s hand and pulled him into a hug.

_” ‘Bout time you got here mate. Was about to start without you. Is this who I think it is?”_

I smiled and probably looked like a damn idiot as Robert answered him.

_”What can I say, I like to make an entrance. As for this beauty right here, this is the reason Evans has lost his damn mind lately. I figured it only right that I throw her to the wolves right off. Get the shock of all you assholes out of her system.”_

Chris gave a huge belly laugh and pulled me to his chest in a huge warm hug. He literally swallowed me whole with his big arms. 

“ _Finally! You have no idea how much I’ve been wanting to meet you! The way Chris describes you, you’d think you were a goddess or something.”_

Yeah, I totally blushed like crazy. 

Scarlet Johannson came walking over with a huge smirk on her face. Of course she looked like sex on legs like always. What can I say, I have a bit of a lady crush on her.

” _Don’t crush her you moose. Chris will have a meltdown if you kill his girl. Hi, I’m Scarlet, just ignore these morons. They think it’s appropriate to pass you around like a new Barbie doll. Sit next to me, otherwise you’ll get stuck between Tom and Robert and you’ll never enjoy your meal. Those two together are overgrown toddlers.”_

OK, she’s amazing! I love her to death! 

Tom who heard his name, popped his head up from the conversation he was having with Elizabeth Olsen and Mark Ruffalo and Sebastian Stan.

” _I heard that Darling. I would say more adolescent, than toddler.”_

She rolled her eyes and looped her arm with mine, whisking me away to sit next to her.

Dinner was incredible! After a few minutes of freak out, I noticed that it started to feel like dinner out with my own friends. Every single person there went out of their way to include me in all conversations.

We finished eating and everyone was either food drunk, because damn the food was good, or yawning from their long day. 

Tom had seated himself next to me and was asking me about my work. I was in the middle of explaining to him about the world of working for one of the biggest publishing companies on the East Coast, when the room suddenly went silent.

I saw Tom look toward the door with a huge grin on his face. I knew, I just knew who he was looking at.

I slowly looked toward the entrance to the dinning room and there he stood. 

Chris.

My Chris.

My heart nearly exploded in my chest at the sight of him. Our eyes locked onto the other and neither one of us moved. 

Tom muffled a laugh behind his fist and nudged me with his elbow. Leaning down, he whispered into my ear.

_”Your knight in shining armor awaits my’lady.”_

I slowly stood up and made my way around the large table, he too started to move. No one else seemed to exist in the room. 

Passing Seb, he snickered and gave me a thumbs up.

I knew people were talking and maybe even talking to me or Chris, but it all just vanished into nothingness compared to the intense look in Chris’ eyes. 

He looked amazing! He was in a suit, very similar to the one Robert was wearing. The color made his eyes pop and almost appear to glow. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life. 

My entire body felt as if it were vibrating with nervous energy. My heartbeat thudded inside my ears. Breathing came faster, rushing past my lips as I finally stood directly in front of him.

He reached his hand out toward my face, his fingers froze mere centimeters away, as if he were almost afraid to touch me. 

I tried to suck down the intense sob of joy and hiccuped around a deep breath. His cologne nearly made my knees go weak. With watery eyes, I finally spoke.

” _Hi.”_

_“Hi.”_

We both decided to talk at the same time. I could feel my cheeks burning with my intense blush just being in his presence.

Robert hollered from across the room.

” _Just kiss her you idiot!”_

His eyes trained in on my lips, his own quirking up in a half smile that made him look somewhat drunk. Drunk on emotions.

His hand finally connected with my cheek and I let out a gasp at finally feeling his skin on mine. A tear slipped down my cheek and he swiped it away.

With a deep groan, he pulled me into his chest and captured my lips in a searing kiss. 

Cheers errupted throughout the whole room!

I clung to his suit jacket, trying to pull him closer. His lips felt like heaven; soft, sweet and making me feel as if I were floating.

My hands pushed up into his hair as he moaned and lifted me up off my feet, holding me to him with both large arms wrapped around my body. 

Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss. I could feel a shudder ripple through his body as my tongue slid across his bottom lip. 

He finally set me down and pressed his forehead to mine, breaking our kiss. Dear God what a kiss! It left me breathless, dare I say it? Wet!

He suddenly seemed to realize there were other people in the room and pulled back from me. Yet his left arm never truly let me go. It stayed around my waist keeping me close.

My eyes landed on a few people and they each looked so damn happy. Happy for us. 

I watched as Chris interacted with his friends, his eyes always lingering back to me. I wonder if he felt the same as I did. I wanted him alone, right now! 

_“Thanks for taking care of my girl Robert. I owe you one man.”_

Robert shook Chris’ hand and nodded toward me.

” _It was my pleasure, and no debt to be paid. Y/n is a delight and I think all of us here can agree that she’s definitely a catch. You did good Evans. Now don’t fuck it up.”_

Everyone laughed, including myself. If they only knew that I’d be the one that would probably fuck this all up. 

Hugs and handshakes were passed around as everyone began to call it a night and leave. Eventually it was just Chris, me and Robert remaining. 

Chris grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing my fingers. I recognized the hungry look in his eyes. I think Robert saw it too.

” _I know my past may say differently, but I really don’t want to wait around while you both rip each other’s clothes off and make the beast with two backs. So I’m going to wish you both a good night and remember to not do anything I wouldn’t do...or is it what I would do? Either way, you two kids have fun. Evans, I’ll see you Monday?”_

Chris nodded and shook his hand before hugging him.

_”Yeah, see ya Monday. Thanks again Robert, you’re the best.”_

He shrugged and winked at me.

” _Eh, I ain’t so bad. Good night you two. Get home safe.”_

He leaned in to kiss my cheek and before pulling away I heard him whisper..

” _Just breathe.”_

He winked and then finally it was just the two of us. The nerves came back with a vengeance.

Chris pulled me closer and cupped my cheek with his right hand.

” _I think it’s time I took you home.”_

I could hear the lust dripping from each syllable. My panties were already ruined beyond repair.

He took me to his car and opened the door for me before climbing into the drivers seat himself. I noticed we weren’t heading toward my hotel, which was the opposite direction.

_”Where are you taking me?”_

He looked over at me and his hand tightened on the gear shift. A devilish grin crossed his face as he sped up.

”Like I said, I’m taking you home and making good on a promise I made to you quite a while ago. I want you in my arms, in my bed. My bed!”

Oh! Oh yes please!

_”Wha..what about my hotel room?”_

He laughed as he came to a stop light.

_”Sweetheart, I don’t know what the hell I was thinking ever booking that room for you. Like you’d ever sleep there! If you’re gonna sleep anywhere it’s going to be in my arms and in my fucking bed where you belong.”_

If it weren’t for the fact that I’d probably get us killed in a horrific crash, I would have attacked him right then and there. Kissed him till he couldn’t breath and fuck him dry! 

Why wont this car go any faster?! The look on Chris’ face told me he was thinking the same exact same thing. His grip going even tighter on the stick as the light turned green.


	8. A Perfect Disaster

Y/N

 

Even though the ride to Chris’ apartment seemed like an eternity, in reality, it was less than ten minutes. Seriously the longest ten minutes of my entire life.

My entire body was thrumming with an intense energy. It felt as if I’d explode any second. It made me wonder if he felt it too. I hoped he did. 

Our eyes would constantly seek each other out, the air in the luxurious sports car thick with sexual tension. 

I watched his hand on the gear shift clench and release several times. Like he was trying to control it from doing what he really wanted to do.

As he watched the road, my eyes lingered on the muscles pulled tight in his jaw. It would clench every so often which in turn made my legs do the same. 

His head turned slightly to look at me, eyes darkening as they trained in on my legs, shifting to help relieve any tension I could. 

A shiver went down my spine as I heard him groan or growl, hard to tell over the throaty roar of the engine. I wondered briefly if we’d even make it to his place.

The pounding in my chest only intensified as he finally pulled into the underground parking for the building. Security buzzed him through with a nod and he made his way to his parking space. 

The moment the engine cut off, we sat there for a few moments in silence. Neither of us speaking, just looking at the other. 

I flinched when I heard the click of his seatbelt undoing. He smiled and reached over, unlatching mine as well. I couldn’t help but find the act sexy as hell. 

With a deep groan, he finally exited the car and practically ran around to my side to open my door. He smiled warmly at me as he held out his hand, gently helping me out of the car as if I were some delicate thing.

His eyes held mine as he shut the door behind me, leaning in close, pushing me against the cool steel. My hands pressed to his stomach and I thought for sure he would kiss me.

I jumped a bit as he pressed the lock button and engaged the car alarm. The sound echoed throughout the garage. He laughed and I just knew he did it on purpose to startle me.

We still hadn’t spoke since we first got in the car. To tell you the truth, I felt as if I couldn’t. Like if I said anything it would some how break the spell that seemed to be wrapped around us. 

Taking my hand in his, he pulled me away from his car and lead me toward the elevator. It’s probably a good thing I wasn’t hooked to an EKG machine, they’d be calling a code blue. The look he gave me nearly made my heart stop.

The doors closed us in and I watched the numbers rise as the elevator started taking us to his floor. I looked up at him when his grip tightened on my hand.

His attention was also on the numbers, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. I could almost feel the tension rolling off of him in waves.

I jumped a little when the doors opened. Suddenly he changed. His grip was almost to the point of painful as he pulled me swiftly from the elevator and down the hall. 

I had to almost run to keep up with his pace. He was definitely in a hurry. Not that I can blame him. If it weren’t for the risk of being arrested for indecent exposure, I’d jump him here and now. 

He growled in frustration as he fumbled with his keys. I couldn’t help but laugh a little when I saw his hands shaking. 

_“Fucking hell..”_

He finally succeeded in unlocking the door. Pushing it open and pulling me inside with a slight gasp. The door was slammed shut, then he was on me.

My back hit the door with a heavy thud and his body enveloped me in his warmth. His breath coming in pants, proving to me how much he was truly holding back all this time.

_”Finally!”_

His voice was low and dripping with sex. My whole body shivered against him.

With a deep groan that I felt nearly to my toes, he captured my mouth in a demanding kiss. His hands clutching at my body, pulling me hard against the strong plane of his chest.

My hands slid around his neck and went straight to his hair. A deep moan leaving my throat at the feel of the softness between my fingers. 

My nails scraped his scalp and he shuddered. He deepened the kiss and stroked my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. With a deep moan I gave him what he wanted.

The moment his tongue touched mine, my brain exploded into a world of sensation. His taste and warmth was intoxicating, better than any aged Brandy, making my head spin and my body heat up as if it were on fire.

His left hand went down my back and raked across my rear, gripping me hard, squeezing the plump flesh of my ass and pulled me hard against his pelvis. 

He was deliciously hard, I couldn’t help but roll my hips even harder against him. Anything to help alleviate the intense burning in my loins. 

His large hand left my ass and gripped my thigh just above my knee and hiked my leg up onto his hip. The move caused my dress to rise up and expose more of my thigh. 

Pressing into me, I gasped and broke our kiss as his hard cock rubbed against my soaking wet center. Electric shocks of arousal spiked in my belly as he rolled his hips again. The look in his eyes told me he knew what it was doing to me.

I was beyond needy at this point. From the moment I saw him at the restaurant, I was ready for him. Desperate for him! I wasn’t above begging. 

I knew how much he loved it when I begged him. 

_“Please! Chris!”_

He groaned and buried his face into my neck, rolling his hips again. I moaned out his name and he shuddered against me. 

_“I love it when you say my name Y/n,  it’s gonna sound so much better when you scream it.”_

I gasped and clung to him as he gripped my other thigh and picked me up off the floor like I weighed nothing. No one had ever done that to me before, no one. It was something that only lived inside my fantasies.

Rolling his pelvis into me harder, I cried out and threw my head back in pleasure. My head made a nasty thud against the door, yet I barely felt the pain. All I could feel was his hard cock straining through suit pants as he dry humped me into the door.

He on the other hand must have heard it. His right hand snakes up into my hair and cradled my head, cushioning the next blow as he thrust into me again. 

_“Pleeeeeease!!”_

I was begging for release, so wound tight that I felt my mind would unravel before my body would. 

Thank God he took pity on me.

Either that or he was just as needy for release as I was. 

Probably both. I’m going with both.

With a growl that I felt to my toes, he reached between us and fumbled with his belt. Anticipation pulsed through me as he cursed under his breath to release the button and zipper.

His right arm wrapped around my body and lifted me slightly to allow him to pull his throbbing cock free of its restraints. I could feel the heat of it as it’s leaking tip grazed my inner thigh. 

I shivered as those same fingers slipped inside my panties and tugged hard, ripping the fabric. My face buried itself into his neck, listening to his erratic breathing as I felt him line himself up with my core.

Gripping my ass hard, he grunted loud into my ear as he thrust into me. I shouted out and clung to him, overwhelmed with the feeling of finally having him inside me. 

He stilled for only a second or two before thrusting harder after pulling almost all the way out. The door shuddered behind me.

Pulling me away from the door, his face buried in neck, he moved me to the wall a few feet inside the foyer. 

Perhaps he was trying his best to move us to the bedroom, or just so out of his mind with passion that he just needed to move any way he could.

His hot breath fanned my neck as he panted and moaned my name. His hips never faultering in thrusting just right inside me. Stars danced in behind my eyelids as he continued to fuck me.

My nails clawed at his uper back, gripping his suit jacket. I needed it off! Now! I wanted to feel his body below my fingers. Craved it like a drug.

The force of his thrusts made it hard for me to concentrate on anything other than the pleasure. But somehow I managed to get my hands in between us and started to push his jacket off his shoulders.

He presses into me and held me against the wall with his pelvis. Both our hands worked feverishly to remove not only his jacket, but his tie and dress shirt. 

Buttons flew in all directions as I ripped open the front of his shirt like a woman possessed. Growling as I finally laid eyes on his wonderful body. 

He too must have needed to touch me, because the way he pulled my dress up and over my head left me dizzy. Hair falling into my eyes and a squeak leaving my throat as his warm mouth descended upon my heaving breasts.

Yanking down the cup of my bra, he latched onto a pebbled nipple and growled out his lust as he suckled and nipped the tender and sensitive bud. 

His thrusts became animalistic, his rhythm starting to stutter. The way he moaned my name, I knew he was close. I’ve become intimately aware this last month on what he sounds like before he cums.

The coil inside me tightened and I knew I was about to cum as well. I had a brief moment of thought to warn him, not sure why.

_”Chr..Chris! Oh, oh God...I’m gonna..”_

His arms tightened around me and pressed his forehead to mine. Deep blue eyes locked onto my y/e/c and I lost all ability at coherent thought.

I screamed his name over and over as I came hard. Nails raked down the flesh of his back. My back arched as he fucked me hard straight through my orgasm. 

I was just on the downward crest of my release when he finally cried out and thrust hard one more time, burying himself as deep inside me as he possibly could go. 

His body spasmed and jerked as he grunted and moaned as he came. He threw his head back and practically roared his release. 

Then there was just the sounds of our mutual breathing as if we’d ran a marathon. Both trying desperately to suck in much needed oxygen. 

He wrapped his arms around me with such gentleness, sliding to his knees, bringing me with him. 

He pressed sweet kisses to my chest and neck, making his way to my cheeks and eventually capturing my lips. The sound he made as we kissed was of pure contentment. 

I cradled his head to my chest and combed the knots I’d created out of his hair. Kissing his forehead, he finally looked up at me with the biggest smile. 

The affection I saw in his eyes made me want to tell him. Tell him what I’ve wanted to say for quite a while now. Yet I just couldn’t do it. 

What if he didn’t feel the same? 

What if this is all just about sex? I couldn’t deny how badly we each craved the other. But I desperately wanted it to be so much more.

He hummed in contentment and kissed me again. Running his hands up my back, almost petting my skin. He had yet to pull out of me. It was so intimate. Just holding each other.

_”I didn’t want it to be like this. Hurried and rushed like teenagers against the wall. I wanted out first time to be perfect. But dammit sweetheart, I couldn’t help myself. I’m surprised I was able to hold it in as long as I did.”_

I couldn’t help but laugh a little. He joined me. I’m glad I wasn’t the only one about to burst at the seams.

_”Baby, it was perfect. Because it’s you, it will always be perfect. I couldn’t help myself either. I was tempted to attack you in the car.”_

He laughed and hugged me tighter, kissing my nose.

_”Tell me about it. Jesus that was a long car ride!”_

I sighed as he finally slipped free of my body and I could feel his warm cum drip out of me. 

He groaned a bit and held me just a tad tighter.

_”I think it’s time I really take you to bed now. But, maybe a shower first?”_

Cupping his face in my hands, I leaned in and kissed him, humming in delight as he deepened it. I could already feel him twitching to life between us. 

I giggled as he effortlessly picked us both up off the floor. With his hands under my ass, he carried me straight into his bedroom.

My eyes widened as I took a look around the room. Candles were lit, casting the room in a romantic glow. 

He nuzzled my neck as I noticed the rose petals on the king size bed. My eyes misted up and spilled over onto my cheeks. They were in the shape of a heart.

A heart.

” _I told you. I wanted the first time I made love to you to be perfect. I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself. This is where I planned to take you.”_

Make love to me? Wait! Does he..could he? Love me? 

Setting me down, I was speechless as he slowly finished removing the rest of my clothing. Which consisted of one ripped pair of now crotchless panties and my bra. My shoes were lost somewhere in the foyer the moment he picked me up.

He grinned as I watched him remove his pants that were still barely hanging onto his hips. His cock starting to harden all over again. He’s always been fast to recover. 

Taking my hand in his, he pulled it to his mouth and kissed the back of my fingers, before pulling me with him into the master bathroom.

His shower was huge, big enough for seven people if I’m being honest. Multiple shower heads with grey stone tile along the walls and a glass see through front wall. 

The warm water caressed our bodies as he slowly washed every inch of my skin. It felt so loving and gentle. The water helped to hide the tears as they slid down my face. 

It was all just so much to take in. The thought of him loving me just as much as I loved him, was a dream I never thought could happen. Yet, his actions told me that maybe it wasn’t so far fetched as I thought.

Eventually he took me to bed as he promised. Worshiping my body with his mouth and hands. He never lost contact with me.

He acted as if he were starved of my touch, soaking up every thing he could. My heart was nearly bursting.

He was over me, between my thighs and so deep inside that I never wanted him to leave. 

Sweat covered our bodies as we moved together to reach that glorious high again. And when it happened, together and just as explosive as the first time. I knew. I knew in my heart what I needed to do. 

_“Y/n, I love you. God, Baby, I love you so damn much.”_

I froze! 

He said it first, before I had a chance to. He loved me!

His eyes held mine and I couldn’t deny the look he gave me. He meant it. A tear slid free of his eye and slipped down his cheek. 

_”Chris, I love you too! I’ve loved you for so long. I didn’t think you could ever... Not me, anyone but me.”_

His smile nearly blinded me. 

_”Sweetheart, I didn’t have an option not to love you. Can’t you see that? It’s because of you that I know what it’s like to finally want to live for someone else other than myself. Even before I heard your voice, before I knew what you sounded like when you cum...I knew I loved you. I fell in love with your heart.”_

He held me tight as I cried tears of joy. Never in a million years did I ever think he could love me. Yet here this wonderful man was, pouring his heart out to me. 

I knew we had a struggle ahead of us. Where we were going to go from here. But I knew as long as I had this amazing man loving me, I could literally take on the whole world. 

He pulled back to gaze down at me, wiping my cheeks dry. Pulling a rose petal that had got stuck in my hair, he stroked it down my nose, making me wrinkle it up.

_”Baby, I know this might not be the most appropriate time to ask this of you, or even if you’d want to...”_

I could see he was stalling and couldn’t figure out what he was trying to ask me. 

_“Chris, just ask me.”_

He laughed and ducked his head a bit and cringed as he finally spilled the beans.

_”My mom wants to meet you...tomorrow. She came into town two days ago once she knew you were coming. I’m sorry, I should have warned you.”_

I looked at him shocked.

_”Yo..you told your mom about me?”_

I felt suddenly incredibly guilty that I’d kept him a secret from everyone I knew back home, including my mom.

_”Of course I told her about you. Are you kidding? I told her about the first time I had sex, I’m sure as hell telling her when I fall in love. Why so shocked? Didn’t you tell your mom about me?”_

I felt incredibly ashamed of myself. I saw the moment he knew the answer to that question. His face fell and a frown encroached on his once happy face.

_”You didn’t tell her. Did you? Did you tell anyone about me? Y/n? Did you?”_

I trembled all over as I saw the hurt in his eyes. 

_”No. But I can explain, it’s not what you think!”_

He got up off of me and sat on the edge of the bed, hands raking through his hair.

He looked back at me, with the sheets clutched to my breasts, eyes pleading for him to just listen to me.

_”What exactly am I suppose to think?! I pour my heart out to you! Everyone in my life knows how much I’m in love with you! What is all this to you? Huh? Is this some kind of game you’re playing? See what celebrity you can get to fall for you and get them to bed you? Who’s next? Sebastian? Robert? Good luck with that!”_

He stood up and rummaged through his chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and quickly yanked them up his legs. 

I began to panic! No! This can’t be happening! We were just in complete happiness and wrapped in a love bubble. Now the bubble had popped.

_”No! Chris! No, this isn’t a game! You’re not a game to me! I swear to you! You’re everything to me! Please, come back to bed, please!”_

He shook his head and grabbed a hoodie out of his closet and pulled it over his head. 

“ _I need some air. Feel free to let yourself out.”_

I cried as he stormed out of the room, my whole body flinching when I heard the front door open and then slam shut.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rocked back and forth, my eyes lingering on the mess of rose petals scattered around the bed and the floor. Perfect symbolism to what just happened. 

The once perfectly shaped heart now torn to shreds and laying waste around me. The mess I made and brought onto myself. 

I was right.

I was the one to fuck this up. I just didn’t expect it to be this soon.  

Finally pulling myself out of his bed, with a sheet still wrapped around me, I went into the front room where we had first made love.

Sliding down against the wall, I went to the floor. With shaking fingers, I grabbed my forgotten purse and inside it, my cell phone.

I pulled up my contacts. My first instinct was to try and call Chris. Make him listen to me. But instead, I kept scrolling past his name and chose another number.

It was late, almost midnight. The person on the other end answered with a gruff voice filled with sleep.

_”Hello? Y/n? What time is it? What’s wrong?”_

I cradled the phone to my ear and sniffed back more tears.

_”I fucked up Mom. I really fucked up this time. He hates me, oh God, he hates me and it’s all my fault!”_

I could hear my dad in the background trying to get information from my mom who was just as confused as he was.

_”Sweety, who hates you? I’m sure whatever happened, it can be fixed, just calm down and tell me what’s going on.”_

And I did. I told her everything. She sat silent as I cried and told her about how I fell for Chris and he for me. That he loved me and told everyone he loved about me and I didn’t. 

_“I’ve hurt him Momma. He wants me gone. I don’t know what to do. I’m here all alone and I’m afraid if I leave, I’ll never see him again. And I can’t live with that, I just can’t!”_

I could hear her rustling around and my dad griping about the God awful time of night for a crisis. I felt ashamed of myself all over again.

_”Sweety, you listen to me. Your Father has pissed me off way too many times to count. And vice versa. Yet we still love each other. One fight doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you. He’s hurt and men don’t necessarily handle that very well. God knows your Father doesn’t. No offense Dear. (To my grumbling Father in the background) Everything will be ok, trust your Mother on this. Now, dry your eyes and get dressed. He’ll come back eventually, it’s his house. By then he’ll have calmed down and you two can talk about this like civilized adults. If not then I’ll come to New York and kick some sense into his head.”_

Hanging up with my mom, I did as she told me. Trusting that my mom was right, I found myself waiting on his couch for him to come home for hours and hours before finally succumbing to sleep.


	9. Making Amends

 

Chris

 

The booze burned my throat as I downed my fifth or sixth shot. I don’t know anymore, I’ve lost count. Hoping it would make me feel numb. I wanted to feel anything other than the deep pain in my chest.

” _Well, that didn’t last long.”_

I looked over at Robert who literally plopped himself next to me onto a bar stool like he belonged there.

When I called him upset, I didn’t expect him to come here. Especially here.

” _Go home Robert, you shouldn’t be here.”_

He smirked at me before flagging down the bartender.

” _Hey Pete, make a fresh pot of strong coffee would ya?”_

I wiped away a stray tear and reached for the bottle of whiskey to pour myself another drink. 

After the last shot, I’d told the bartender to just leave the bottle. The hundred dollar bill I slipped him was plenty for my drinks plus some.

” _Good for you Downey, go with the coffee.”_

By now my speech had begun to slur a bit. Yet the deep sadness remained.   So another shot it was I guess. 

I hissed as the whiskey burned its way down, fixing to pour yet another one. Only to complain loudly when Robert grabbed the bottle from me and sniffed it.

” _Damn, does this bring back memories. Well, at least blurry ones anyway. Use to be my go to method of handling all my problems. Especially the hard ones.”_

I could only imagine how hard it must be for him to be in here. Just something else to feel bad about. 

“ _Go home, you shouldn’t be here.”_

He sighed and screwed back on the cap to the booze, sliding it down the bar away from us.

_”No, you shouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t think I could handle a little alcohol being around me. Besides, me and Pete go way back. He knows not to serve me anything alcoholic. He’s had to cut me off countless times, which is what I’m gonna do for you pal.”_

I wanted to ignore him, but Robert isn’t the type of person you can just forget he’s there. Even with alcohol in your system. 

Pete, apparently that’s his name, not barkeep, as I’ve been slurring at him, brought over two cups of steaming coffee.

“ _Don’t let him drive home like that. Glad you showed up, was about to take his keys and call a cab.”_

Robert nodded to Pete and pushed the cup of coffee in front of me.

_”Drink up, I’m not taking you home till you’re good and sober. Jesus, you smell like you bathed in the stuff. Good God, now I know what everyone else saw me as when I was loaded or drunk out of my mind. Thank Thor for sobriety.”_

I couldn’t help but laugh a bit at his Thor reference. That is until her face entered my thoughts all over again.

I groaned and laid my head on the bar, banging it slightly to try and rid it of her face.

” _Hey, Hey, come on, stop that, you’ll damage that pretty face of yours and the director will have my hide if he has to pay for extra make up. Now drink up so we can get out of here. Susan wasn’t too keen on me coming here.”_

A deep sadness struck me and I choked on a sob.

_“She didn’t tell anyone about me. No one! How much can she really care about me? Was it all a lie? Everything she’s ever said about us being together, all the hopes I had for us, it was all for nothing. Nothing!! I actually told her I love her. I’m so fucking stupid! Stupid!!”_

Robert sighed heavily and pushed the coffee again toward me.

_”Drink. I’m not gonna say it again.”_

His tone of voice sounded almost angry, which got my attention. I looked at him and he shook his head at me like a disapproving father.

_”What are you all pissy about?”_

I really shouldn’t have asked him that question.

_”What am I pissy about? Really? Oh how about the fact that you’re acting like a fucking idiot. You are out of your damn mind if you think that girl doesn’t love you. Anyone with eyes can see how much she adores the damn ground you walk on. Jesus Evans! So fucking what she didn’t tell anyone about you. Maybe that’s a good thing. God knows you’d be in all the damn tabloids by now if she did.”_

I really wasn’t expecting him to yell at me, or lecture me.

_”Fuck Downey, remind me next time to call Hemsworth when I’m needing a God Damn friend.”_

He smacked the back of my head.

_”What the Fuck was that for?!”_

He turned on the barstool and glared daggers at me. That’s a scary look on him, let me tell ya.

_”If you think Hemsworth will tell you any differently then go right ahead. Or how about Scarlet, or better yet let’s call Tom. Let him tell you what happens to relationships that get splattered all over the tabloids and what it does to you. Though, kinda glad that one did happen to him, with the whole Taylor Swift fiasco. Don’t tell him I said that.”_

I just stared at him, dumfounded by his anger at me. Maybe I was too drunk to fight back. 

_“Look, Y/n loves you. You! You and all your insecurities about not being good enough and living up to everyone’s expectations. The man who until he met her was dependent on a therapist and anxiety medication to get through his day. She kept your relationship a secret, so fucking what! She didn’t sleep with your best friend or rob you blind while passed out. She’s done nothing wrong! Got it, nothing, not a God damn thing.”_

He groaned and hung his head. I’d forgotten about some of the shitty relationships he’s had in his lifetime. He’s been through a lot and if I’m smart, I’d probably need to start listening to him.

_”Chris, if there is anything I can tell you it’s this... Don’t fuck this up. Because dammit, what you and Y/n have, it’s real. It’s real because I know that look you two give each other. It’s the same look I give Susan, and for some fucked up reason, she still gives me. That kind of love is rare. That kind of love can withstand anything. Look at all the shit I’ve done in my life and yet she still loves me and even gave me the two greatest little boys to prove it. You know, maybe you’re not the only one who has insecurities. You ever think about how she has to cope with knowing you are who you are and the gorgeous women you’re around all the time? Hmm? You don’t think that girl doesn’t think about how she’s may not be good enough for you?”_

I stared at him shocked. He literally gave a speech. I never expected him to care that much about the matters of my heart, or Y/n’s for that matter. He just met her for the first time today. 

Maybe he knows her better than I think. Robert was with her a few hours before we met face to face. He has an uncanny ability to read a person.

There was a moment of silence from him before he arched an eyebrow at me, almost daring me to argue against anything he had just said.

Instead, I reached for the cup of coffee and took a sip. I hissed and coughed as it hit my tongue.

_”Jesus Downey! How strong is this coffee?!”_

He laughed and smacked me on my back as I coughed.

_”That my friend is called a Kick in the Ass. Had a few of them in my day. Come on drink up, then I’ll take you home. Let’s hope your lovely lady hasn’t flew the coup while you’re here getting smashed.”_

I groaned then coughed around another sip of the strongest known coffee to man kind.

_”I doubt she’s there. I told her to let herself out. I really fucked this whole thing up, didn’t I?”_

He laughed and pointed to the coffee.

_”Just drink up. The only way you’ll really fuck this all up is if you don’t fall on your knees and ask for forgiveness and let that girl walk out of your life. Like seriously, don’t let her go. Marry her or something. Not drunk of course, but you know, some day. And if you ever happen to need a best man, I might be available. For a fee.”_

We both cracked up laughing. The coffee already starting to help me think a little more clearly. 

Once I finished no less than two whole cups of the sludge, I finally felt level headed enough to go home. 

Robert drove me home, with a promise from me that I’ll do my best to make this right. 

By the time I unlocked my front door, it was about six o’clock in the morning. The apartment was dark. My heart sank. I just knew she was gone. What did I expect? I did tell her to leave.

I was about to turn on the light when the whole front room lit up. 

There on the other side of the living room with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face, stood my mother.

_”Ma? Wha..what are you doing here?”_

She he gave me the look I knew all too well. 

I was in biiiiig trouble. Every kid knows the look I’m talking about. 

_“What am I doing here? Why the hell weren’t you here?! Christopher Robert Evans, you better have a good excuse as to why you slept with Y/n and then walked out on her to go get drunk?”_

Oh shit!

_”Uh....”_

_”Uh?! That’s what you have to say to me? I know damn well I raised you better than this!”_

Wait, how is this happening right now? How is she even here? Where the fuck is Y/n?

_”Ma, how are you even here right now? It’s like six in the morning. You weren’t suppose to come over until tonight? Did Y/n call you?”_

She walked closer to me and I had a sudden fear that she was going to spank my ass like a kid again. She definitely had that look about her. 

I almost instinctively covered my ass out of habit. 

_“Robert called me. Apparently when my son drunk calls him at one in the morning, that’s something to be concerned about. And thank God he did. You have no idea how upset Y/n is. She was about to get a plane ticket and go home. Are you going to let that happen?!”_

What?! She was going to leave New York? No!

_”No! God No! Ma! Please tell me she didn’t leave? Please, where is she? I can’t let her go. She’s gotta know how fucking sorry I am. I hate how I reacted! I’m a damn idiot ok. Just please, tell me where she is. Please tell me I haven’t ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to me!”_

_”Do you mean that?”_

I gasped as Y/n came out of the back room. Her eyes were red rimmed and it was obvious that she’d been crying, a lot. I did that to her. 

_“Oh God, Baby, of course I mean it. You’re everything to me. I’m so sorry. I’m so God damn sorry. I’m the biggest idiot known to man. I let my own insecurities cloud my judgement and that’s not your fault. All that matters is that you please forgive me.”_

Tears slipped down down her cheeks and I just couldn’t take it any more. I needed her in my arms. 

I rushed toward her and eyed my mom in the process, avoiding her harsh gaze. Damn moms are scarier than shit!

Scooping Y/n up into my arms, I felt even worse as she cried into my chest. Shaking and clinging to me like I’d walk away from her all over again. 

God I’m such a moron! How could I ever think this beautiful creature would ever play with my heart.

I looked up at my Mom and she had a huge smile on her face. Eyes misting up as she watched us embrace. 

She nodded at me once, then went to the front door to leave. 

_“Ma?”_

_”I think you two need to be alone. How about we get together tomorrow night instead? Besides, Robert promised me breakfast this morning at his place if I could scare the hell out of you. I think I’ve done my job here. Take care of her Christopher. Or else you’ll hear from me young man.”_

Holding onto Y/n tighter, I answered her honestly and from the heart.

_”I plan on taking care of her for the rest of my life. If she’ll let me. I only hope to deserve her.”_

That apparently appeased my mother and she gave me a warm and loving smile before leaving my apartment.

Y/n’s cried had simmered down to a sniffle, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to my bedroom. I planned on making this right. Starting with the place where it all went wrong.

Laying her down on the now clean and made bed, I curled her into my chest and kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger there. 

Her small frail voice that definitely sounded hoarse from way too much crying, rose up between us.

_”I’m so sorry I didn’t tell anyone about you. I was so terrified that you’d never love me like I love you. I’d be humiliated if I went home with a crushed heart to everyone telling me they told me so. I’m sorr..sorry.”_

She hiccuped around another sob and I couldn’t stand to hear her so torn up.

_“No, sweetheart, it’s ok, I understand. I do. Now that I’ve had my ass handed to me by not only one of my best friends but also apparently my mom, I realize how much of a complete idiot I am. You don’t have to tell anyone about me, as long as I know you love me. That’s all that matters.”_

She hugged me tighter and pressed her cheek to my chest.

_”I do love you. More than you could ever know. And I did do something wrong, I didn’t trust your love for me. But I fixed that, I told my Mom and Dad about you, right after you walked out. I also called my best friend Tara and told her. She cussed me a blue streak and has demanded I give her Sebs phone number.”_

I couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Seb getting a call from her friend Tara. From what I’ve heard about her, she’s definitely give him a run for his money. He wouldn’t know what hit him. 

_“You told three people? Is that all?”_

She could hear the teasing in my voice.

_”Trust me, telling Tara was telling everyone. By noon my entire town will know I’m in love with you and we’re dating. I mean, if you still want me that is.”_

Pulling away from me, she looked me cautiously in the eye, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

_”Baby, I don’t know if you heard what I told my Mom, but we’re more than just dating. I plan to make you permanently mine one day. Besides, I already have a Best Man picked out and on reserve for the occasion. That is if you still want me.”_

Her face nearly lit up with happiness. 

“ _Of course I still want you. I’ll want you forever, just like I’ll love you forever.”_

No more words passed between us as I pulled her toward me and captured her lips in a searing kiss. 

Later as we lay sweating and tangled in each other’s arms, she propped herself up and gazed down at me.

_”That wasn’t a real proposal, right?”_

I laughed and pulled her to me, kissing her forehead.

” _No, of course not. I happen to be highly romantic I’ll have you know.  When I propose to you, and I will, it will be with me on one knee and a diamond ring in hand. I’ll be wearing one of my best suits and you’ll be wearing a dress that will make me weak in the knees. Your family and mine will be around, surrounding us all in their love as I ask you to be mine forever. Tonight was just making sure you knew what my intentions were toward you. This isn’t just a fling for me. This is everything. This is our future. Me, you, Dodger and Daisy. Forever.”_

SHe was silent for a few minutes before speaking again.

” _Where is Dodger?”_

After all I just said, she asks me about Dodger. God I love her so damn much.

” _He’s staying at Jeremy’s for a few days to give us some privacy. Trust me, he’s gonna love you almost as much as I do. Once that happens, I’ll be lucky to ever get you alone without him butting in. He’s a bit of a bed hog.”_

She suddenly sat up and straddled me, the sheet cascading down her body, taking my breath away.

” _Well, then we better make good use of our time alone then, shouldn’t we?”_

I couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped my mouth as she leaned up and slipped my hard cock inside her. 

The moment she sat on me, I was hungry for her all over again. I knew I’d never tire of seeing her like this. 

I thanked my lucky stars that I took the chance all those months ago and replied to her pm. Best decision I have ever made.


	10. Secrets

MY/N

 

_”Finally!”_

I stepped back away from the bookshelf and admired my handy work.

With a satisfied grin, I pulled my cell out of my jeans and dialed Chris’ number. He answered on the third ring.

_”Hey Sweetheart, what’s cookin good lookin?”_

I couldn’t help but laugh, he’s always coming up with funny things to say to me when he answers my calls. And never the same thing twice.

Just the other day he answered my call to ‘Stud farm, state your pleasure.’

I think I snorted coffee straight out of my nose. Which had him in stitches of course. 

_”Nothing cooking I’m afraid, except maybe the fact that I FINALLY unpacked my last box.”_

After my weeks vacation to New York, Chris asked me to move in with him. So essentially, move to New York. 

Of course my answer was a resounding yes! We were so blissfully in love that we couldn’t stand to not be together.

The funniest part of the whole thing was when Chris came back home with me after my vacation was over. He said it was to help me pack but I think he enjoyed the look on my prick boss’ face while I told him I quit.

The look on the man’s face was completely priceless! He was star struck beyond words, since he was a huge Marvel fan.

He was actually able to stay with me for three whole days while I packed. I don’t think I was able to keep Tara out of my house the entire time.

She had insisted on helping, when in reality she pestered Chris the entire time about Sebastian. He thought it was hilarious. Even snapping pics of her and texting them to Seb.

_”Last box? Finally! Congratulations Babe! That means you are officially moved in!”_

I smirked and rolled my eyes. He was using my own words against me.

_”Oh shush! I know I’ve been moved in for six months now. But it just feels good to finally get everything put away where I want them. Especially since Mom mailed me the rest of my books. I just finished organizing the whole bookshelf.”_

I could hear the sarcasm in his voice and him trying to hold in his laughter.

_”The whole bookshelf you say? Sounds like you’ve had such a busy day.”_

I walked into the bedroom and sat down on our bed. Gliding my hand along the suitcase next to me.

_”You are just so full of it today aren’t you. How’s filming going?”_

He groaned loudly, which meant he must have been at it for quite some time.

_”Baby, I’m exhausted! They’ve got us filming from four am till eight at night. Thank God you’re coming so you can keep me sane.”_

I sighed and lifted the top of the suitcase and pulled out my new bikini I bought yesterday.

” _Aww, I’m sorry Baby. You’re working so hard. But just think, in less than twelve hours I’ll be right there with you. Plus, I can’t wait to show you my new bikini. I think you will definitely approve.”_

He groaned and I could tell he was probably trying to imagine what I bought and what I’d look like in it.

Chris had called me a week ago while I was out with his mom, who was in town for a visit. He asked me to come to where he was filming for the last Avengers movie.

Of course I was extremely excited because apparently they were filming in Figi. Like seriously the place is a paradise! I definitely needed some sun and sand in my future.

Not to mention I missed Chris like you wouldn’t believe. He’s been away filming for a month now. I feel like I’m losing my mind with how much I’m craving his touch.

_”Oh sweetheart, I can’t wait, I miss you so God Damn much. If I have to spend one more night fucking my own hand instead of you...I may lose my mind. Jesus, just thinking of you in a bikini has made my Cap suit tight as hell.”_

A warm feeling settled in my belly as I pictured him in his Captain America uniform. God I swear, one day, I’m going to have him fuck me in it. Maybe while in Fiji, who knows.

_”Really? Which suit? Please tell me it’s the stealth suit.”_

He laughed and he lowered his voice so no one else would hear.

_”Hmm, you getting all hot and bothered? Thinking about me in this suit? Maybe while you’re here, I can sneak it out of wardrobe for the night. And...yeah, it’s definitely the stealth suit.”_

Fuck yes!

He was soon called back to work and I needed to finish packing so I can catch my flight in a few hours. My whole body was vibrating with anticipation. 

It’s been way too long since I’ve had my hands on the love of my life. I’m definitely going through withdrawals.

Later as I’m waiting to board, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smirked, knowing what it was about.

I answered the call.

_”Hello Tara, let me guess, calling to beg me again for Seb’s number?”_

She really was predictable.

_"Um, no...not immediately anyway. So, you about to board your flight? I bet you’re excited.”_

I leaned back and tried to get comfortable in the stiff chair. Trying all at once to listen for my boarding call. 

_“Girl! You have no idea! I’m about to bust at the seams to see him again.”_

She made a lewd moaning sound.

_”Mmhmm I bet you’re about to bust.”_

Sighing in exasperation, I lowered my voice so no one around me would hear.

_”Tara, I swear if you tell anyone, I’ll rip your nipples off, I mean it!”_

She laughed into the phone. 

_“Fuck Y/n, so violent, and in your condition too.”_

I literally wanted to scream at her to shut the fuck up. But hard to when I was too damn happy.

I found out last week that I was pregnant. Chris doesn’t know yet. We weren’t trying to have a baby, but somehow my birth control pills failed. This will definitely be a shock to him.

But hopefully a good shock.

_”Do you think he’ll be happy about it? I mean, I know he loves me, but we’ve got our hands full with Daisy and Dodger.”_

She snorted into the phone loudly and not too ladylike either.

_”Bitch please! He’s gonna be over the fucking moon. You remember that interview he did for Gifted? He said he wants to be a Daddy. So don’t worry your tits so much. Umm...so, about that phone number?”_

I couldn’t help myself, I laughed but admired her tenacity. She definitely had it bad for Seb.  Not that I can blame her, he was extremely hot.

_“Look, I’ll tell you what. How about I give Seb your number. Then if he wants to, he can text you. Sound fair?”_

She gasped and tripped over her words with how excited she was.

_”Oh. My. God! Are you fucking serious? I so fucking love you so much right now Bitch! Like seriously, I will owe you big time! Like I’ll name my first born after you or some shit. Ok, well, maybe a middle name. But still, you are the absolute greatest!”_

After listening to her go on and on about how she’ll donate a kidney to me and other vital organs, I had to hang up. My flight was finally called to board.

Fiji! Here I come!

The flight was long, but the nervous energy flowing through me, had me practically bouncing in my seat. 

After landing, I was picked up by limo and taken to a beautiful place right on the beach.

I think I literally fell in love with the view of the ocean. The salty ocean air and the warm breeze only amplified that love. 

Truly one of the most beautiful places on Earth.

I found a note laying on top of a garment bag on the bed.

Picking up the note, I smiled warmly as I recognized Chris’ handwriting. It made my heart beat just a little harder.

It said..

‘Y/N,

I found this and thought of you. I knew seeing you in it would take my breath away. Wear it when the limo comes to get you to bring you to me. Robert has planned a dinner party to welcome you to the island. Personally I think he just misses you. Apparently you’re a lot of fun to be around. Who knew? 

All my Love,

Chris

I squealed in excitement and quickly opened the garment bag.

My eyes landed on a beautiful white dress. 

It had thin spaghetti straps and would hug my curves beautifully. Then it floated out past the hips. Man! This must be some kind of dinner party. 

Robert does know how to put together the best parties!

Along with the dress was a gorgeous pair of heels. 

I quickly ran to put everything on. Thank God I’d packed some appropriate panties that I could wear with the dress. Otherwise I’d be going commando. It’s bad enough that I couldn’t wear a bra with the dress.

Shortly before five, there was a knock at my door. The limo driver was here. I thought for sure I was going to pee myself with how excited I was.

Perhaps I was just a little nervous. I definitely needed to get Chris alone soon so I can talk to him. I’m not sure how much longer I can keep this from him. I just wanted the timing to be perfect.

The limo pulled up to a very fancy hotel. This must be where they are having all the actors stay while filming here. 

Chris did say it was gorgeous.

Well, this definitely classified as that. 

I was surprised that Chris wasn’t there when I got out of the limo. I had assumed he’d meet me.

A woman, a native of the island, came and greeted me warmly. She told me she was to escort me to the dining room. 

After a beautiful walk through the most expensively decorated hotel I’ve ever seen, we came to a set of double doors that led out to some kind of garden area.

Well, that’s what I got from my escort anyway. We must be eating outside. How wonderful!

The doors opened and I was completely stunned into silence, tears prickling behind my eyes.

There before me in the most beautiful arboretum I’ve ever seen, stood not only Robert and the other actors, but my Mom and Dad.

I gasped and covered my mouth in shock. 

I saw Tara! She waved at me and grinned like the sneaky secret keeper she was. 

Chris’ family was there! The room was literally filled with every single person I loved. Including Chris.

I walked forward on shaky legs as he came toward me. He looked so damn handsome in an all white suit that looked like it had been tailored perfectly for his amazing body.

He reached out and took my hand, his eyes so full of love that my knees nearly buckled. 

“ _Hey beautiful. Long time no see.”_

My voice quivered as he walked me toward the middle of the room full of guests. 

_“Chris? Wha..what’s going on?”_

He turned to face me fully and took my hands in both of his. I shivered as his thumbs stroked the backs of them.

I caught a glimpse of mine and Chris’ mom standing side by side. Each one with tears on their cheeks.

Oh my God! This is happening! It’s totally happening!!

” _I told you six months ago, this day would come. I’m wearing my best suit. You’re wearing a dress that literally takes my breath away. We’re surrounded by our families and everyone we love and hold dear to our hearts.”_

A tear slipped down my cheek and I couldn’t help but smile as I saw Daisy and Dodger off to the side, wagging their tails excitedly. Each one with a white bow around their neck.

He reached into his pocket and knelt down to one knee.

” _I love you more than anything in this entire world. Every day with you is like paradise.”_

He released my hands and opened the white box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

_“Y/f/n, will you marry me?”_

I cried and nodded my head over and over as I answered him.

_”Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!”_

The smile on his face said it all. It mirrored my own joy!

He placed the diamond ring on my finger and as our loved ones cheered and clapped, he stood up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me soundly.

He pulled back once we both needed air. The look in his eyes made me know there was more to come.

” _I have one more question sweetheart. A pretty big one.”_

I cupped his face in my palms and gazed into his sea blue eyes.

” _And what might that be?”_

He pulled me close and I felt a shiver run up my spine in excitement. 

_“Will you marry me...right now? Today. Right here in front of all our family and friends. I’ve got everything we need sweetheart. License, the rings...everything but our I do’s. So, what do you say? Feel like being my wife before the sunsets?”_

In between kisses I gave him the only answer I had.

” _Yes.”_

He walked me toward a beautiful arch of flowers, a native minister standing in the middle, waiting for us. 

Boy, he wasn’t kidding, he really had it all covered! Right down to the venue. 

As the priest began to say something, a thought struck me.

_”Wait, Chris, are you even filming here in Figi?”_

He looked at me sheepishly and shook his head.

” _Uh, about that. We finished filming a week ago in the Netherlands. We never filmed here at all. Surprise!”_

I couldn’t believe he pulled this off! Wow! Man I guess I’m not the only one who’s good at keeping a secret.

Oh! Boy is he going to get a wedding night surprise.

Everyone laughed at him revealing the secret and I held his hand tighter as we focused on what the Priest was saying.

After saying our vows and our I do’s, Chris and I exchanged beautiful platinum wedding bands. Mine having a heart shaped diamond embedded in it. 

“ _I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”_

Chris held me close and just before his lips touched mine in an all consuming kiss, he smiled as his eyes watered with emotions.

” _Finally.”_

My world exploded into a tsunami of feelings. I couldn’t agree more. Finally!


	11. For Us

Y/N

 

Chris held me close as we slowly danced to the music playing. His lips never stayed away from mine more than a few minutes before finding their way back. 

I couldn’t imagine being any happier than I was in this moment in time. 

Well, perhaps later when I get him alone and tell him my own little secret I’ve been keeping. I still can’t believe he was able to keep this from me.

He pulled away from yet another tender kiss and gave me a smile that left no doubt about how truly happy he was.

_”Well, Mrs. Evans, were you surprised?”_

I wanted to roll my eyes, because obviously I was surprised. But I was too blissfully happy to even be sarcastic in this moment.

_”Very. I don’t know how you pulled this all off without me knowing. Seriously, this is next level stealthy shit.”_

He actually laughed and hugged me to his body even closer.

_”Well, I do play a superhero, I’m bound to learn a thing or two.”_

I was about to comment that he probably learned it from watching the Black Widow, but that thought caused a twinge of jealousy to cross my mind. 

I think I’ll leave that alone.

Tara came rushing over to me. Her eyes searching the room as she did so.

_”Sorry to intrude on your dance, but have either one of you seen Seb?”_

Chris laughed and looked around us to see if he could find him. I couldn’t help but laugh as well, she is very persistent.

_”You mean to tell me you haven’t jumped his bones since being here? Why Tara, I’m shocked!”_

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her ample chest. 

_“Ha Ha! Very funny...ok so not for the lack of trying ok. He’s a slippery one. Just when I get him in my sights, he runs off to God knows where.”_

Chris is burst out laughing, tears trying to squeeze its way out of the corner of his eyes.

_”Don’t listen to her bullshit Y/n. I introduced them yesterday. She stood there like a statue and just squeaked like a little kitten and stared at him the whole time.”_

Tara huffed and pursed her lips, squinting her eyes at Chris like she wanted to kick his ass for spilling the beans. I knew that look.

_”Oh shut up you idiot! I couldn’t help myself ok, he is just that beautiful. I’m trying to make up for it and actually have a conversation with the man. Give me a break.”_

I knew for the fact that Sebastian loved feisty women. And Tara, well, she’s as feisty as they come. Her smart wit and sassy attitude was just right up his alley. 

Not to mention she is sexy as hell. Her dark hair and deep green eyes usually had men on their knees. Though usually none of them were worth her time. She had her sights set in something greater.

Chris looked over my shoulder and grinned wide.

_”There he is, by the bar.”_

Her eyes widened and she almost seemed to glow as she looked to where Chris was pointing. 

I gave her a wink and motioned with my head toward him.

_”Go get’m Tiger.”_

She made a growl under her breath and immediately left to go talk to Seb.

Chris pulled me in close again and whispered in my ear.

_”FYI, I talked to him. He thinks she’s super hot. So, her chances with him are better than she thinks. I’m telling you, Seb won’t know what hit him once she gets over her shyness around him.”_

We both watched as she approached the bar. Seb’s face lit up and he stood just a little taller as she tentatively approached him. 

We couldn’t hear what was being said of course, but at least they were talking. I had a good feeling about those two. 

Well, that and the fact that Tara oozes sex appeal like a leaky sponge. So does Seb. Those two are going to be explosive together. 

I curled into Chris’ chest and hummed in contentment.

_”Baby, as much as I love being here with you and our families, I really want to get you alone. If you know what I mean?”_

He groaned and slid his hands along my sides and hips suggestively. Oh he definitely knew.

_”Sweetheart, I’ve been dying to get you alone and out of that dress since you walked into the room. Why do you think we’ve been dancing so long? If I pull away from you, everyone, including our moms, will know exactly how much I want you right now.”_

For emphasis to his point, he pressed his pelvis into me and I could feel how hard he was.

Jesus, Mary and Joseph! God knows how much I’ve missed his touch. We needed to go, soon, if not now!

_”Well, in that case, I do happen to know of a gorgeous beach house that’s very secluded and empty. Do you think anyone would mind if we...cut out early?”_

His eyes darkened and I felt a rumble in his chest, almost a growl. 

I startled when he suddenly grabbed my hand and began rushing me toward the exit.

_”Good night everyone!”_

Laughs and cheers followed us as we left. I think they were surprised we stayed as long as we did.

He pulled me along with him to a white limo waiting outside the hotel. A just married sign plastered on the side. 

The Chauffeur opened our door and Chris helped me inside before climbing in after me. 

The moment the door closed, he was on me, pulling me to his chest and kissing me breathless. 

I gasped and looked toward the front, only to see a dark barrier between us and the driver.

_”Don’t worry Baby, he can’t see or hear us.”_

It’s as if he could read my mind.

Attacking my mouth again hungrier than before, he grabbed my hand and placed it on his crotch.

Fuck he’s hard! 

He moaned and pressed my hand down harder to obviously try to give himself some kind of relief. 

I gripped him through the suit pants and relished his moans against my lips. I could feel my flimsy panties getting soaked through just listening to him.

Pulling back breathless, he threw his head back in a lewd moan. When he looked back down at me, I could barely see the blue in his eyes they were so dark.

_”God I’ve missed you so fucking much!”_

He grabbed me and kissed the breath right out of me. I shivered as he began to pull my dress up my leg, exposing my flesh. 

I gasped when without warning, his large hand found itself between my legs. There is no way he doesn’t feel how fucking wet I am.

His growl told me he definitely did.

I arched into his hand, needing his touch badly. I’ve been starved of it for a whole month! Way too long.

I was so turned on, that I knew I’d cum soon. He too must have realized this from the sounds I was making. 

I choked back a scream as his hand suddenly left my aching pussy. I wanted to choke him for denying me of my finish. I was so damn close!

Releasing my mouth, he jerked me forward and pulled me into his lap. His hands working to pull my dress up to bunch around my hips. 

Oh, so this is how it’s going to be. I couldn’t hide my grin and obvious approval of the turn of events. 

We never were ones to be able to control ourselves. Most the time we’d never make it to the bedroom once the mood struck. Our hallway right outside the bedroom door has seen a lot of action, let me tell ya!

If that wall could tell it’s tales. You’d all be blushing!

Grinding down onto his hard cock, it granted me the most beautiful moan from his pink kiss swollen lips.

_”God! Baby! Please!”_

Mmmm, I do so love it when he begs me. 

Reaching between us, he looked down and watched as my hands began to undo his pants. The way he was chewing at his bottom lip made me speed up, just a little more. 

We both needed this. Desperately!

He hissed as I finally pulled his aching cock free. The tip an angry red and already leaking. His eyes rolling back in his head as my thumb swiped over him, smearing the clear liquid across the head.

His hips thrust upward and he groaned in frustration. 

He pulled me by my hips to kneel, his right hand slipping inside the crotch of my thong and pulled it to the side. 

With our eyes locked onto the other, I slide down his length. Not stopping until I was sitting flush in his lap. He was as deep as he could go.

He gasped in pleasure as I rolled my hips. The tip of his cock so deep inside me, that he was almost trying to push up into my womb. 

The sensation caused goosebumps to prickle my skin as I did it again.

Gripping the back of my neck, he pulled me in close and buried his face into my neck, panting as I picked up the pace in which I was fucking him.

Neither one of us was going to last very long. I had no desire to drag this out. I wanted it hard and fast and explosive.

Thats exactly what we got.

He planted his feet on the limo floor and thrust up hard and fast into me as I too bounced on his lap. 

His hands tightened around me and he cried out, his cock spasmodically jerking in my cunt as he came hard.

With one powerful thrust down, I too came. My whole body shaking as ecstasy flowed through me. 

Our grip on the other was tight, hands trembling as we both came down from the intense high. His hot breath fanned my neck and chest as he tried to regain his breath.

When we both finally pulled back to look at each other, we realized the limo had stopped moving. We both cracked up laughing.

_”Do you think we’ll ever make it to a bed?”_

I laughed and kissed him gently on his forehead.

_”Beds are for pussies.”_

He snorted he laughed so hard. His head thrown back against the seat of the limousine. I couldn’t help but join in.

Eventually, we both righted our clothes and exited the limo. The driver was nowhere in sight. I assume he was still in the driver’s seat. Patiently waiting for his patrons to finish fucking and get the hell out.

I blushed furiously!

Once we made it to the front of the pretty fancy bungalow. Our bungalow. The limo started back up and left. We were now truly alone.

I squealed when he picked me up bridal style.

_”Don’t think I’d forget to carry my wife over the threshold.”_

I held on tight and nibbled at the sensitive skin below his ear as he took me inside.

He didn’t set me down until we were in the bedroom. My eyes widened as I saw what had been done.

Just like that first day six months ago, candles lit up the room and rose petals in the shape of a heart were on the bed.

His eyes looked lovingly into mine as he cupped my cheek.

_”I never can get this right, can I? I was gonna have our first time as man and wife to be here. To make up for our first time together.”_

He almost looked sad, like he’d ruined the moment for us. I couldn’t allow that. I knew it was time. He needed to know my secret.

_”Chris, everything is perfect. And when we make love in this bed, it will be our first time. When you know...”_

He frowned in obvious confusion, not understanding what I was trying to tell him.

_”When I know what?”_

I took his left hand in mine and placed it on my lower belly, holding him to me.

_”When you know that we’re going to be a family.”_

It took him a second as he looked down to where his hand was laid, then back up into my damp eyes. I saw the moment it all clicked.

His eyes widened and he looked back down at his hand and back up at me with a hopeful look on his face.

_”Y/n? Are you saying what I hope you’re saying?”_

I smiled and a happy sob left my throat as I answered him.

_”Yes. I’m pregnant. Chris, you’re gonna be a father.”_

Tears pooled in his eyes and spilled over. He laughed and cried as he picked me up and spun me around, clinging to me tight. 

He finally put me down and I cried harder as I saw how happy he was. His tears still flowing like my own.

_”Oh my God, Baby! We’re going to have a baby! You’ve made me the happiest man to have ever lived! I’m going to be a Daddy!”_

I giggled as he began to kiss me all over my face. Cheeks, forehead and even my eyelids. Finally kissing me on the lips that made my toes curl in my high heel shoes.

Picking me up, he laid me down upon the huge rose petal covered bed and hovered over me.

” _Y/n, I love you so God damn much! I promise you, I’ll try to be the best husband to you and father to our baby. I swear to you on my life that there will never be a day that goes by that you won’t know and feel how much I love you.”_

He pulled back and leaned over my belly, placing a gentle kiss.

_”Both of you.”_

Not much more was said after that. 

We made love well into the night. He was true to his word, every single touch, kiss and caress, I could feel his love for me. 

For us.

I made damn sure he could feel my love for him.


	12. Happiness

 Y/N

 

Chris’ mom sat next to me as we watched the interview with Jimmy Fallon. There has been a slew of them, one after the other to promote the newest and final Avengers movie.

_”Never gets old seeing him like this. It makes a mother proud I tell ya.”_

I could see the pride and love in her eyes as she watched him on the big screen. 

One day that will be me.

Not being on TV, no, but being a mom. 

She doesn’t know yet about the baby. We were waiting for this interview to tell her. Well, tell the world really.

The news of mine and Chris’ impromptu wedding spread across the internet like a virus. I suddenly found myself in the public eye.

As long as I had Chris, I didn’t care. They can take all the pictures they want. Follow me into Starbucks and report on what I ordered as if it were some sort of secret code as to what kind of person I was.

Quite funny actually.

I almost peed myself when tabloids were reporting that I was pregnant. 

They had no real proof of course, it was all rumor. They just couldn’t wrap their minds around why Chris would marry me. Surely I must be pregnant for him to marry me, right?

It was laughable really. 

At first it bothered me, don’t get me wrong. But Chris has been true to his promise to me on our wedding night. He makes damn sure that every single day, I know how much he loves me.

I get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.

I got excited when Jimmy started asking him about me. Both his mom and I were glued to everything they said. 

Aaaany moment now....

(Interview)

Jimmy- _“So...I hear you’re a married man now.”_

Chris-“ _Yes I am, happily married I might add. Bout damn time, right?”_

The audience and Jimmy laughed.

Jimmy- _“Yes, though I think you broke a few thousands of ladies hearts and some men’s heart’s in the process. Tell me about her. What made you say to yourself..this is it, this is the girl I’m going to spend the rest of my life with.”_

Chris smiled sheepishly.

Chris- _“I don’t think it was just one thing actually, but many things. But, if I had to pick just one reason, it would be how she can make me laugh. Without even trying, she’s probably the funniest person I know. Though, according to her she’s just being sarcastic. But it’s more than that. She has this glow about her that just pulls me in.”_

They talked back and forth a few moments about the wedding and how he pulled it off. Hard to believe that was almost three and a half months ago.

I’m showing now, just a small baby bump. But with it being Winter in New York, it’s easy to hide behind baggy sweaters and coats. 

We knew we couldn’t hide the pregnancy much longer, hence the reveal now. His mom is going to freak the fuck out.

Jimmy- _“You told me before the show, that you had a big announcement to make. Is it about the movie? Please tell me that they didn’t kill you off, did they?”_

Chris laughed and shook his head. 

I peeked over at his mom and she had a slight frown on her face. Obviously curious as to what he could be announcing.

Chris- _“Now Jimmy, I cant tell you that. But yes, I do have a huge announcement.”_

Jimmy motioned for him to go on.

Jimmy- _“Well by all means, the floor or I should say stage is all yours.”_

Chris cleared his throat and pulled something from the pocket of his suit jacket. I knew what it was of course.

I watched his mom for her reaction. 

Chris- _“July will be a huge month for me. Because of this.”_

He handed Jimmy the paper he was holding and his eyes nearly bugged right out of his head.

Jimmy-“ _Chris? Is this what I think it is?”_

Chris-“ _Yes, it is.”_

Jimmy motioned toward the paper.

Jimmy- _“May I show everyone?”_

Chris nodded and spoke as Jimmy turned the photo around and the camera zoomed in.

Chris- _“Y/n is four months pregnant with our first child. I’m finally going to be a Dad.”_

The audience errupted into cheers and his mom gasped beside me and turned my way.

” _Y/n? You’re pregnant?! Oh my God! Oh my God! I’m finally going to be a grandma?_ ”

She pulled me into a hug only to back away a bit as she felt my bump. Then got distracted again with what Chris was saying to Jimmy.

Dodger and Daisy who had been napping at our feet perked up at her screams of excitement.

Chris- _“Yes, we found out the gender just yesterday actually.”_

While hugging, we had missed them talking about the baby.

His mom looked about ready to burst with excitement. Eyes glued to the TV.

Jimmy- _“So is it a secret or can you tell us what you’re having?”_

Chris-“ _Well, not a secret anymore actually. We’re having a boy.”_

Screams errupted beside me as his Mom jumped up from the couch and squealed in delight. Tears of happiness running down her face. 

The dogs got up and bounced along with us. They just were excited because we were. 

Both her and my phone had started to ring and ding, indicating people were trying to talk to us about our big news.

While hugging his mom yet again, I watched the love on Chris’ face as he talked about wanting to be a Dad for a long time. 

He was beyond excited about having a boy. To be honest, I wanted a boy. Though I would have definitely been just as elated if we were having a girl.

My phone kept ringing and ringing. I looked and it was Tara. 

Oh boy...here it comes.

I answered my cell as Chris’ mom answered hers. 

_“Hey Tar..”_

_”What the fuck Bitch?! You didn’t tell me first? I’m truly offended. I thought I was your bestie.”_

I couldn’t help but laugh at her anger.

_”Oh please! I told you about the pregnancy before even the father knew. That has to count for something right?”_

She mumbled something to someone in the room with her, she had covered the phone so it was muffled.

I smirked.

_”Tara? Who are you talking to? It’s Seb isn’t it?”_

She suddenly squealed as the phone was taken from her.

” _Hey Y/n! Congrats on the baby news! Though hate to tell you, Tara spilled those beans a couple months ago to me. Didn’t know about the boy part though. Oh, just so you know, Sebastian is an awesome name for a boy...just saying.”_

There was an audible struggle over the phone. It sounded like Tara was hitting Seb with a pillow or something.

” _You A-hole! That was suppose to be our little secret!”_

I chuckled and couldn’t help but wonder how those two were together right now. Considering what happened last month. 

“ _Um, what were you saying again? About me not telling you the gender? Hmm?”_

She cursed under her breath and growled at Seb who was laughing hysterically in the background.

” _Shut up you goof! Jesus! Y/n, look, I’m sorry. It just sort of slipped out, you know, like word vomit. I did have him swear to secrecy. He told no one! Not a soul!_ ” 

In the background, Seb was still laughing.

_”I’ll tell you what, all will be forgiven, IF you tell me why you’re with Sebastian right now.”_

She laughed nervously.

_”Umm, yeah, about that...I’ll have to call you later. It’s uh, complicated. Maybe..sorta. I’m really not sure, ok! Sheesh! Stop grilling me!”_

I couldn’t help but laugh. She definitely sounded flustered. 

She suddenly cursed under her breath and a small gasp was heard.

_”Tara? What’s going on?”_

A shuddered breath left her mouth and another curse.

” _Uhhhh....Y/n, I gotta call you back.”_

I looked down amused at my phone as Tara hung up on me.

Chris’ mom hung up with her call and saw my look of amusement.

_”What’s so funny?”_

I pushed my phone into my back pocket and gave a huge grin to my mother in law.

” _I think Tara and Sebastian are sleeping together...to put it nicely.”_

She laughed and shook her head.

_“Well, it’s about damn time. Those two have been dancing around each other for months.”_

I definitely couldn’t agree more. 

 

Later, when Chris finally made it home, I met him at the door, practically leaping into his arms.

We kissed until breathless. Only to pull back so he can pull up my sweater and kiss my belly.

” _How’s my two favorite people doing today? Did you miss me?”_

I showed him just how much I missed him...right there in the foyer. His back pressed to the door and his cock deep in my throat. 

From the sounds he was making, he missed me too. 

As we laid tangled together in bed that night, Chris’ hand resting on my bare belly, thumb stroking my skin, I couldn’t help but mist up. My eyes spilling happy tears.

When he heard me sniffle, he pulled me close with a worried look, kissing my forehead.

” _Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”_

Shaking my head, I held his hand in mine and pressed it back to my belly.

_”Nothing is wrong. Everything is right. You. Me. The baby. Even Dodger and Daisy. He’ll, even Tara and Seb! It’s just all so perfect. I don’t think I could be any happier than I am right now.”_

He laughed and pulled me close, kissing my lips gently.

_”Really? Not even if I told you I’m taking a sabbatical. I won’t look for new work for a whole year. It’s just you and me Baby. And this little guy here of course.”_

I nearly deafened him with my scream of excitement! 

After all this time, him being away so much. We finally will get to be together full time. 

“ _Ok, I was wrong. Now I couldn’t be happier!”_

Chris smirked and suddenly crawled between my legs. His eyes taking on a lust filled look.

” _I think I’ll take that as a challenge.”_

Sure enough, he proved me wrong...multiple times. 


	13. Prologue

(Three years later)

Chris

The room was quiet, for once. Though, considering it was four am could have everything to do with it. 

That and the fact our son was fast asleep.  

I knew I wasn’t about to go back to sleep, might as well get some work done. So instead, I leaned over and gently kissed my wife on the forehead before getting up. 

Her brow wrinkled and she mumbled something incoherent, then rolled over. I couldn’t help but laugh lightly. 

As quietly as I could, I got out of bed to try and creep silently out of our bedroom. She needed her sleep and I definitely didn’t want to catch her temper if I woke her up this early.

I smile to myself. Even when she’s angry about something, she’s still the most beautiful woman I know. 

She’ll be right in the middle of griping at me, for example about letting our son eat cookies before bed and all I can do is stare at her with a smile on my face.

This usually makes her stop and ask me what I’m smiling at. 

The answer is always, “ _You’re still really cute when you’re angry.”_

This usually stops the griping and she’ll look at me like a guppy. Still shocked that after all this time, that I would think so. 

She usually will still blush, depending on the argument of course, and walk off muttering under her breath.

I would say I use that to my advantage to stop fights, but the truth is, she really is quite adorable angry. 

Especially when she growls. Now that, does something all together different to me. She knows the moment she does it, I’m usually looking at her like she’s my last meal.

I do have quite the appetite, for her. 

Always have. Always will.

Yawning, I slipped on my sweatpants that lay discarded on the floor. Forgoing a shirt since the temperature in the house was usually on the warm side for my liking. 

Y/n gets cold.

Pshht, southern girl, still not use to New York Winters. 

Walking out our bedroom, I headed to my office. I needed to work on lines for my upcoming movie. Filming starts in less than a month. 

Grabbing the script off my desk, I sat on the leather coach against the back wall of the room. More comfortable than sitting at my desk for hours on end.

It wasn’t very long into the script, when I felt a not so gentle tug to the leg of my sweatpants.

Lowering the script, I smiled at my son who stood before me. Blankey in hand, he yawned and tugged again,

_”Hey Buddy, what are you doing awake?”_

He reached his hands up to me and I pulled him into my lap after setting the script down. No work will be done right now, that’s for sure.

_”Doder was snorin.”_

I couldn’t help but laugh. Ever since Jaxson was born, Dodger and Daisy refuse to sleep anywhere else but where he slept. 

It was quite cute really.

_”Did you poke him and make him stop?”_

He shook his head no. His blonde hair swinging over his forehead. I think it’s time for a trim.

I could tell he was still sleepy. Though getting him into bed and staying there is a whole event that takes me and my wife to tag team him. 

I watched my son as he reached out and traced my left upper chest tattoo. Smiling, I couldn’t help but remember how Y/n had freaked out one evening when Jaxson had drew on his body with a pen.

His reasoning? He wanted to have drawings on him like Daddy. Now how can you be mad at that? 

He yawned again.

_”Com’ere Buddy.”_

I held him close and rose up from the couch. He wrapped his legs around my ribs the best he could as my arms held him up. His arms wrapping around my neck.

I smiled into his soft as silk hair, loving how he laid his head on my shoulder. Another yawn left his mouth.

I walked with him into the living room and over to the large windows that looked out at New York. The lights of the city below shining like the stars in the sky.

Beautiful!

I rocked him gently in my arms, his blanket tucked securely around him and hummed one of his favorite songs. Hoping he’d fall asleep soon. 

Though holding him like this was pretty damn awesome. I remember spending countless nights doing just this. Holding him close and humming him to sleep.

I miss when he was so tiny. I could fit him in the palms of both of my hands when he was born. Being only six pounds at birth, he felt like he weighed nothing.

That was a day I will never soon forget. The day I became a father.

It was a day that changed everything for me. No matter how much I thought I already loved him, watching Y/n’s belly grow each month, I wasn’t prepared for the enormity of my feelings.

It was love at first sight.

Y/n had went into labor three weeks early. It had scared me half to death! She wasn’t due until the end of July.

Of course that was after I realized she and Robert weren’t actually pulling my leg that she was in labor.

They had already did it once the previous week and I was just assuming they were doing it again. 

That is until her water broke right there in front of me and fifty other guests at Robert’s Fourth of July party.

Yeah, yeah, the irony is not lost on me or the entire world really, that my son was born on the Fourth of July.

Har Har!

It’s also one of the reasons I thought they were pulling my leg.

Well, the joke was on me. Actually more like mine and Robert’s shoes. And perhaps a very expensive looking Persian rug in his living room.

I went from rolling my eyes at them to being in a near panic. Thankfully,  Robert grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me once to get me to focus.

I remember him just telling me to breath. “ _Just breathe! It’s all gonna be ok. In....out...good, now CALMLY take your wife to the hospital.”_

He was born only an hour after we arrived. The whole ordeal felt like a whirlwind. 

Sort of like our son in general. So lively and full of spunk. He’s always running wherever he wants to go and testing our patience constantly. 

He’s definitely my son, according to my Mom, and not just the fact he looks like a small miniature version of myself.

My Mom claims me and my brother were the same way. Always running around and getting ourselves into trouble. 

The apple didn’t fall far from the tree.

I thought for sure he was asleep. He was so quiet and still. But then the silence was broken.

_”Daddy?”_

I smiled and kissed his head.

_”Yeah?”_

_”I don’t want a baby brudder or tister.”_

Well, that’s one way to wake a guy up. Where in the world did he...oh...hmm.

_”Where did you hear that? Did Mommy tell you you’re getting a baby brother or sister?”_

He shook his head no and raised it up off my shoulder. He had a frown on his face.

_”Mommy was taltin to Aunt T.”_

Excitement went straight through me. Could this be real? Is Y/n pregnant again? I know we’ve talked about having another baby, but hadn’t really decided on when to do it. 

Jaxson can be quite the handful, on a good day. 

_“What did she tell her?”_

I couldn’t help but hope it’s true. Since Jaxson was born I’ve wanted more kids. Being a Dad has got to be the most amazing thing I have ever done. 

“ _She, she said brudder or tister.”_

Well, that didn’t exactly answer my question, did it. 

Apparantly talking about it, woke Jaxson up enough to squirm out of my arms in search of food. 

By now it was about five am. I guess breakfast it is.

I went to the kitchen with Jaxson following me around like a puppy dog. The actual dogs were sitting outside the kitchen looking at me with hungry eyes.

I’m usually the weak one to feed them off the table. Well, Jax too. He’s been known to put his vegetables under the table for the dogs to eat. 

_“So, what do you want to eat Bud?”_

He rocked on his feet and grinned wide.

_”Pamtakes! Pamtakes Daddy! Can I have pamtakes with chips?”_

He meant chocolate chips.

Yeah, of course I’m considering giving my sometimes hyper three year old chocolate for breakfast. 

I’ll just deal with it later. Plus I’ll get to hear Y/n gripe and get to see her frown and scrunch up that cute nose of hers. 

Or maybe I’ll just take him to the park later and have him run it all off. Yeah, that is definitely a better plan.

After we both got our fill of chocolate chip pancakes, coffee for me and juice for Jax, I sent him off to his room to play and put on his favorite movie.

That should give me a good hour of solid entertainment in before we’re disturbed again.

I grinned mischievously as I tiptoed back into our bedroom and shut the door.

Y/n was still sleeping.  

Climbing in bed, I curled up against my wife’s back and snuggled into her neck, kissing the tender spot just below her ear. 

She groaned at being woke up, but soon hummed out her enjoyment as I continued to kiss down to her shoulder.

_“Mmm, that’s nice.”_

She rolled over and wrapped her hands around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

I groaned and pressed more of my body onto hers as the kiss deepened. Her tongue gently gliding along my bottom lip.

If my eyes weren’t already closed, they would be rolling into the back of my head as she slipped her tongue past my lips and stroked against my own.

My right hand skimmed down her body and settled on her hip, pulling her against me. 

God! I want her!

She suddenly pulled her mouth from mine and licked her lips with a slight frown on her face.

_”Christopher Robert Evans! Did you make chocolate chip pancakes?”_

She looked over my shoulder at the clock on the wall by our dresser.

Shit!

_”At 6am?! You gave Jaxson chocolate at 6am?! Chris, what were you thinking?”_

I smiled sheepishly and stroked a hand down her cheek.

_”Well...teeeechnically it was 5am.”_

Boy, the look she gave me.

I tried not to laugh because she looked so adorable.

” _You know what chocolate does to him! Sugar in general. What in the world possessed yo..”_

I interrupted her rant with a kiss.

She pushed me up and glared at me.

_”Don’t think kissing me makes it..”_

I kissed her again.

I noticed she let me kiss her just a tiny bit longer.

She pushed me up again.

_”I know what you’re trying to do Chri..”_

I smiled as I kissed her again, leaning more into her body. I could feel her beginning to melt below me.

She pushed me away yet again, yet I could see on her face I was beginning to win.

_”Making out with me will not make our son any less hyper.”_

I rubbed my nose up her neck and placed a kiss just below her ear. It’s her spot. She loves it when I kiss that spot.

She groaned and her hands fisted into my hair. 

Pulling up, I grinned mischievously down at my beautiful and sexy wife. Who might I add was still naked from last night’s lovemaking.

_”No, it won’t make him less hyper, but it will make you more horny.”_

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her, pressing my erection against her thigh.

She sighed, then rolled her eyes.

_”You are something else. What ever am I going to do with you?”_

Climbing in between her silky thighs, I watched her breathing pick up and her cheeks get pinker. A sure sign that she was aroused.

_”I could think of a few things you can do with me.”_

She giggled and swatted at my chest, hitting my tattoo. It reminded me of what Jax said this morning.

_”Are you pregnant?”_

Well, I guess I went with straight forward. No beating around the bush for me..nope.

Her eyes went wide.

_”Am I what?! What the hell Chris! Are you saying I’m fat?”_

OH SHIT! Red Alert! Red Alert! Back track you idiot!

_”Shit, No, of course not! You’re not fat, I swear that was never what I was thinking at all! You are beautiful and sexy as fuck. Skinny even.”_

She squinted at me and pursed her lips, trying to figure me out.

_”Ok. So why are you asking me if I’m pregnant. Which I’m not by the way.”_

I actually pouted when she said she wasn’t pregnant. I was really hoping she’d say yes.

_”Jax said this morning that you were talking to Tara about giving him a baby brother or sister. I just thought, you know, maybe...”_

_”That maybe I was pregnant?”_

I nodded and leaned down, kissing her nose, then her cheek before placing one on her lips.

_”Yeah, kinda. So, what were you two talking about anyway?”_

She slid her hands down my chest and my dick stirred back to life. It had gone down a bit when I thought I’d really pissed her off.

_”If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone, I mean it! Not even Robert, and especially not Seb. Got it?”_

I grinned and pulled my hand up and made an X over my heart. 

_“I promise. Cross my heart and hope to d..”_

_”Don’t say that!”_

She pushed a hand over my mouth.

_”Don’t ever say that phrase. It creeps me out.”_

After promising her another way, I waited for her to tell me what her and Tara were talking about.

_”Tara’s pregnant again.”_

My eyes widened and I cracked up laughing. Well, that explains a lot actually.

” _Stop laughing, it’s not funny. Ok, yeah it kinda is. But this one was kind of a huge shock to her. She came over to talk about how to tell Seb. Then she tried to convince me to give Jaxson a little brother or sister so she wouldn’t feel so weird about having a lot more kids than we do.”_

I couldn’t stop laughing, it was just so damn funny. Only because I knew how Seb would react to the news. 

He’s definitely going to need a night out with the guys soon. Poor guy better hope it’s a boy this time.

Though it does make me a little jealous. I think it showed a bit on my face as I thought about Seb’s little...well, not so little family.

_”Awww, what’s the matter Baby? Hoping I was knocked up too?”_

She winked at me. The little tease.

_”Well, yeah actually. I mean, you know, we’ve talked about it. But we never really said when we would have another baby. I was just remembering when Jax was a baby and how small he was.”_

She pulled me just a bit closer and stroked my cheek with her delicate hand.

_”Yes, he was. I remember it like it was just yesterday. So, you really want another baby? Now?”_

I nuzzled into her hand and gently kissed her palm.

_”Yes, more than anything.”_

I moaned as she wrapped her other hand around my cock. Stroking me gently. My hips pushing into her fist.

_”It’s a good thing I’m off my birth control then huh?”_

My eyes popped open and stared down at my wife who had a smug look on her face. 

That means...last night!

_”Wait! So, you’re not on birth control, like right now? As in last night?”_

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, stroking me slightly faster. I was definitely rock hard again.

_“Threw them away two days ago actually. After Tara left.”_

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. For the past two days we’ve been having sex with no birth control. Which means she could very well be pregnant already!

I growled and attached her lips in a fierce kiss. God! I wanted to shove my cock in her right this second and pump her full of my cum. 

She moaned as I ground my cock against her slick lips. Just thinking about purposefully having sex to get her pregnant was enough to almost make me blow my load. 

Jaxson’s pregnancy was a bit of a surprise. I wanted our next baby to be planned.

_”So, we’re doing this? We’re trying for a baby?”_

She gasped as I slid inside her, both of us moaning.

She giggled.

_”You want to pull out and put on a condom?”_

_”Fuck no!”_

_”Didn’t think so.”_

I pretty much from that moment on lost my mind and focused on breeding my wife. 

God Damn! Why does that sound hot as fuck?

We finished in the nick of time and just got dressed when Jaxson came knocking at our door to come in.

I held Jax and pulled Y/n in and wrapped my arm around her. 

I literally had my whole world right in my arms. One day, hopefully soon, there will be one more to love.

Jaxson will be a great big brother. Even if he doesn’t want it right now. He’ll come around to the idea. 

_“What are you thinking about?”_

I looked down at Y/n and couldn’t help but hold her a little bit tighter.

_”Thinking about how much I love you and how happy you make me.”_

She went up on tiptoe and kissed my lips gently. Jaxson wiggled out of my arms and ran full force into the living room, chasing Dodger and Daisy with a high pitch scream.

_”I love you too Chris....even when you give our son Chocolate before 6am.”_

She gave me a smirk, only to have both of us cringe when we heard something crash in the living room. 

It sounded like Jaxson had knocked over one of the large potted plants.

She looked up at me amused when we heard his little voice carry into the bedroom from the living room.

_”Doder did it!!”_

_”I think that’s your que Daddy. You sure you want to do this all over again?”_

I grabbed her chin and lifted her face up for a kiss.

_”Absofuckinglutely.”_

 

Y/N

I laughed as Chris ran out of the bedroom in search of the most current mess our son has made.

I laughed even harder when I heard him holler:

_”Ahh, Come on Buddy, don’t eat it!”_

I wanted to tell Chris that I’ve been thinking about having another baby for quite a while now too. 

The look of pure excitement on his face when I told him I wasn’t on birth control was absolutely priceless. 

He wanted this just as badly as I do.

I guess Tara won’t be going through her pregnancy alone. Hopefully soon, very soon I’ll have an announcement of our own. 

Hard to believe almost four years ago I was living a thousand miles away from here and only dreaming of what it would be like to be with Chris.

Now I’m living that dream. 

Funny how life works out. 

Funny indeed.


End file.
